Borderlands: Rise of the 0m3ga
by Omega108
Summary: Zer0, an assassin who takes on the Vault to escape his past. But the past comes back him. Now Zer0 must take on Bandits, Loaders, Hyperion, and the wildlife while taking down Handsome Jack. Can Zer0. with is new found friends take down this Tyrant? Read and find out! Zer0/harem, DLC's included.
1. Welcome to Pandora Zer0

**Sup readers, Omega here. Sorry for a long time waiting for this story. I had too write other stories. But here it is, I love Borderlands, and cannot wait for the Pre-sequal! Anyways, this is a harem story. I barely seen one with Zer0. Like one, and no, I didn't make this story because of that. I made this because I love Borderlands, and Zer0! Fucking NINJA FOREVER! And METAL GEAR! Now I hope you enjoy, onto it!**

* * *

**(The final frontier, on the Atlas A.S.S Orion) (If you guys get rid of the dots for the A.S.S, well you know what you got.)**

_The Final Frontier, where no one scream... Okay what does that shit have to do with anything? Anyways, above the planet orbit of Malus, whatever the fuck kinda planet that is, one of the Atlas Corporation's best ship the Orion was floating above the planet._

_Inside the ship, thousands of Crimson lance soldiers stood ready. Their were all types of soldiers. Infantry, Medic, Shock, Badass, Jetpack, Chemical, Pyro, Defenders, Elites, Assassins and Devastators. They all stood ready for action. And commanding this army was the great General Knoxx. The proud commander of the Crimson lance, the strongest soldier the Lance have, of course second to Steele, the name that strikes fear in bandits, the great commander of the greatest army in history**(Just exaggeration. Just for fun)**was...Incredibly bored._

_The great Knoxx sat on the commander chair, soldiers around or on the seats looking at the computers or controlling the ship. Knoxx had a cup of coffee in his hands that he drank from as he watched the planet below him. His peace was interrupted when a beeping sound was heard. He looked to his side to see a button blinking. He groaned in irritation and pressed the button. In front of him, a hologram appeared. It's appearance took that of a man._

_The man wore a black trench coat, red goggles over his eyes, black gloves, boots, white sleeved shirt, jeans, and a black fedora over his head**(1)**. He had a serious face on... Okay he didn't have it on, I think this guy is always serious. Anyways the man looked at Knoxx as Knoxx himself grimaced._

_"General, you are approaching the planet yes?" The man asked._

_"Yes sir. May I ask what is the mission you wanted me to succeed for you sir?" Knoxx asked._

_"You are to capture several... targets that I have assigned for you to bring to me. Is that understood Knoxx?" The man asked, Knoxx scowled. He understood what 'targets' meant. He hated that he had to take children from their homes. But he had a job to do, but he still didn't like doing it. He looked at the man in front of him._

_"Understood sir but on one condition." Knoxx said._

_"And that is?"_

_"I have a full status on the children's health. Is that okay sir?" Knoxx asked, the man said nothing as he stared at Knoxx. He hated how Knoxx would asked for such ridiculous request. But Knoxx was the best, second to Steele and the assassin in training Athena. The man sighed, he nodded at Knoxx._

_"As you wish General. Now onto it then." The man said, Knoxx saluted._

_Yes sir... Mr. Director." Knoxx said, the hologram turned off. Knoxx stood up from his seat and turned to the door. He walked out as the door closed behind him. One of the Elite Lance walked up to Knoxx._

_"Sir." The Elite said, saluting. Knoxx saluted back._

_"At ease soldier." Knoxx said, both put their hands down and started walking down the hallway, Lance troopers walking past them._

_"Sir, the troops are ready to land at your order." The Elite said, Knoxx nodded as they walked through the door into the cargo bay. They entered into the show troops walking around, loading the gear and weapons, starting up the devastator suits, assassins testing out their teleporters, and the rest were... taking a coffee break. Knoxx signed in irritation._

_"Well, some of the troopers are ready sir." The Elite said, Knoxx turned to the Elite._

_"Just gather up the troops. We leave in ten minutes top. I;m heading back up to the bridge." Knoxx said, the Elite saluted him. Knoxx left through the door, it closed behind him._

_"Sir yes sir!" The Elite said, he turned to the troops taking a break. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Gaining all the troopers soldiers as they stood up at attention, and spilling the coffee on one of the soldiers who didn't have a helmet._

_"OW! It burns!" Everyone ignored that guy who was screaming in pain in the corner. The Elite looked at the soldiers._

_"Listen up boys! We have an important mission! Take out the bandits on the planet and found the targets listed on you echo! Find the targets, take out bandits, and restore peace to Malus! Pretty simple shit right there! Alright men move out!" The Elite said, all the Lanceman dispersed. Except for the guy that was still burning in the corner._

_"Somebody help me!"_

**(With Knoxx)**

_Knoxx walked into the command center. The soldiers stood at attention._

_"At ease." Knoxx said as the soldiers sat back down. Knoxx sat back down on his seat, staring at the giant glass that showed the planet Malus. He looked at one of the Lance._

_"Is it ready?" Knoxx asked, the soldier swiveled his chair._

_"Affirmative sir, the electromagnetic laser cannon is ready to fire." The lanceman said, Knoxx nodded and stared at the planet._

_"Fire on my mark." Knoxx said, the soldier nodded and turned his chair. The troopers started typing on their keypads. Soon a screen appeared besides, showing a holographic laser cannon._

_"On my mark." Knoxx said, the soldier nodded as he looked at the red button that was covered by a dome. He lifted up the dome, putting his finger above the button_

_"Mark." Knoxx said, the lanceman pushed the button._

_"EVERYBODY WANTS FUN TONIGHT! EVERYBODY WANG CHUNG TONIGHT!" The song Everybody have fun tonight by Wang chung played, all the lanceman and Knoxx looked at the Lanceman near the button. He quickly tapped the button, turning the song off. He turned to everyone, chuckling nervously._

_"Oops, wrong button." The lanceman said. He looked above the first red button to see another red button...Because you know, red buttons are the shit. He took off the glass over it, he pressed the button. On the screen, a bar appeared in front of the holographic cannon. It was going up by tens, a red line was going up the bar by every second._

_"Counting down." A computer voice started. "Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one..."The voice said, the giant laser appeared above the glass screen. It headed towards the planet. Knoxx and the Lance watched as the laser hit the planet, they watched as a little explosion(If it was on the surface it was huge.) as the laser kept firing. Knoxx looked at the Lanceman._

_"Knoxx ordered, the Lance nodded and pushed the button again. The laser slowly stopped until it completely turned off. Knoxx stood up and cracked his neck._

_"So, did that kill all the bandits in the area?" Knoxx asked._

_"If it didn't sir. The radiation will." The lanceman said._

_"Alright, I'm heading down." Knoxx said, he walked away towards the door. It opened as he left, the door closed behind him._

**(Planet Malus surface)**

_On the surface of Malus, several Crimson lance came down from the sky. The ships slowly landed on the ground. The bay door opened with a hiss, and as soon as it opened._

_Dozen of Lance troopers poured out from the ships. Knoxx walked out from one the ships, wearing some Lanceman armor. Why he didn't wear his devastator suit was because one: He doesn't have too. Two: He can wear armor. And three: He's fucking Knoxx! Anyways, Knoxx looked around, an Atlas shotgun at his side. Knoxx looked around, seeing that he was in a destroyed city. He looked at one of the Lanceman._

_"Are any of the targets here?" Knoxx asked, the Lanceman looked at his wrist. A holographic square of a map showed up. In the map, a little red dot was shown. The lanceman looked back at his commanding officer._

_"Sadly yes sir." Knoxx swore under his breath. But the soldier wasn't done._

_"But it might be alive. The dot is blinking and its red, meaning that it is alive sir. But barely though." The soldier said, Knoxx nodded._

_"Alright, spread out! Search around the place, find the target." Knoxx said, the soldiers nodded and they all started running in random directions. Knoxx walked in one of the destroyed bandit house. He looked around, noticing that it was messing long before the laser hit. He grunted before walking to the wall, he lifted up his foot and kicked the wall. The wall crumpled to the ground, forming a hole. Knoxx walked through, he notice some of the troopers nearby, looking through the collapse huts. Knoxx turned to the right too come across at what looked like a little street. He looked around, not seeing anything. Knoxx turned around, before a stopping in his track._

_He heard it, it was faint. But it sounded like a...cry. Knoxx thought it was the wind but his thought was incorrect when he heard a cry. It was low, sounding like someone was crying, and it was coming right behind him. He turned around, trying to find the source. He heard it again, he walked towards it. He looked to see an alley way, the sound of crying was coming from there. Knoxx put his back to the wall, readying his shotgun. He took a deep breath before turning into the alley, his gun poised and ready to shoot. He was about to firing until he saw what it was._

_In the middle of the alley, between two dead bandits, one a bruiser, and another a badass bandit, was a boy. About eight years old. His cloths were a white shirt and jeans, Knoxx could tell that he wasn't a bandit child. Knoxx notice the white hair the boy had. Knoxx lowered his gun, holstering it. He slowly walked towards the boy not to startle him, but the sound of his boot crushing the dirt caught the boys attention as his head shot up and turned to Knoxx. The boys eyes widen in surprise, Knoxx notice that the boys eyes were ocean blue. The boy face had a look of fear on it, Knoxx even notice some red markings on him. Knoxx widen in surprise when he realized that it wasn't markings, but blood. He looked down to the bruiser and Badass, he saw that both necks were slit open. Blood poured from the wound, Knoxx looked back at the boy. He could see something sharp, a knife by the looks of it. A bloody one, and it was next to the boy. Knoxx was amazed, not only did the kid kill two bandits. But he killed a bruiser and badass. Knoxx looked back at the boy who backed away in fear. Knoxx took another step, the boy crawled back but Knoxx held up his hands._

_"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm not here too hurt you." Knoxx said, he could tell that the boy wasn't buying it. He couldn't blame him, since the boy is in a city full of bandits. Knoxx took hold of his shotgun, the boy tensing up. Knoxx gently lowered his gun to the ground._

_"I'm a friend. I'm here to help." Knoxx said, the boy relaxed his breath. Knoxx saw the boy's mouth quiver and before Knoxx knew it, the boy ran at him. The boy threw his arms around Knoxx, hugging him. The boys shoulders shaked as he cried into Knoxx's shoulder. Knoxx was shocked by this, but he thought the boy must have needed some comfort. Knoxx was new too this, but he out his arm around the boy. He lifted the boy up with his arm, the boy still crying. He notice something about the boys fingers, he only had four fingers. Knoxx thought it must be a birth defect. He took hold of his gun and holstered it. He turned around and left the alley, kid in hand._

_"It's alright, the Crimson lance are here." Knoxx said, the boy took his arms off Knoxx and looked at him._

_"C-Crimson Lance?" The boy asked._

_"That's right. We're the Crimson lance, the army for the Atlas Corporation." Knoxx said, he pointed in front of him. The boy followed his finger and widen in surprise at the army of Lanceman soldiers walking around. One of the soldiers, an elite, ran up to Knoxx and saluted him._

_"Sir! We have found the target and we believe it was were you last... position was... Sir who is the child?" The elite asked, gesturing to the child who cowered into Knoxx's armor._

_"Don't know, found him near two dead bandits. Turns out the boy killed them." Knoxx said._

_"Damn." The Elite said, then his wrist pad started beeping. The Elite pressed the button, a holographic map. A red dot appeared right in front of him._

_"Sir, we found the target." The Elite said._

_"And?"_

_"And from what I can guess. The boy is the target sir." The Elite said, shocking Knoxx._

_ "What, why would the Director want a mere child?" Knoxx asked, the Elite shook his head._

_"I don't know sir." The Elite said, his tracker beeped. He looked at it too see several more red dots._

_"Sir, we located the other targets!" The Elite said._

_"Good, spread out and find them." Knoxx said, he walked past the Elite and to the ship._

_"Uh sir where are you going?" The Elite asked, Knoxx turned too him._

_"I'm taking the kid to the ship. He needs some sleep." Knoxx said, he walked into the ship, closing behind him. A few moments later the ship was in the air and up into the sky. Until it was a speck and then nothing._

**(On the A.S.S Orion) (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...I'm sorry, it is a bit funny. Aw man now I sound immature, sorry.)**

_Knoxx walked into a long hallway, as the boy looked around. He noticed tubes along the walls, where there were man-sized room in each. Knoxx stopped at one of them, he tapped on the keypad and with a hiss the door for the pod opened up._

_"Now I know this isn't the most comfortable place. But it's all we got. I hope you like it." Knoxx said, setting the boy down. The boy looked at Knoxx before setting his eyes on the pod. He hesitantly stepped forward, putting his hand on it too see of it was safe for him. The boy stepped up into the pod and turned back to Knoxx. Knoxx pushed him back so his back was pressing on the pod._

_"Now have a nice dream kid." Knoxx said._

_"Where are you going?" The boy asked._

_"I'll be outside. Don't worry no bandit going too hurt you." Knoxx said._

_"Will I ever see one?" The boy asked, Knoxx sighed._

_"Yes." Knoxx said, he saw the boy pale a bit. Knoxx chuckled._

_"Don't worry, it won't hurt you."_

_"Really?" The boy asked._

_"Yep, you're going to hurt 'em. Now sleep tight kiddo." Knoxx said, the boy nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes. Knoxx closed the pod, he looked at the moniter. The boy's heart beeped steadily, Knoxx looked at the boy as he slowly breathed. Knoxx looked at the keypad, even the name was unknown._

_"Wonder what I should call him. I'll think about it later." Knoxx thought, he turned around and walked outside the room._

**(Three days later, on Typhoon) (I don't know remember if that was one of the Lance commanders in B1. But I couldn't think of a another name**)

_On the planet of Typhoon, on one of the many platforms cities that was owned by the Atlas corporation. The man who talked with Knoxx was standing in the center of the platform, looking up across the sky. Soon, he heard the sound of a ship engine._

_And out of the sky came a crimson lance ship. It landed in front of the man, the wind from the ship blowing his coat back. The ship engine-turned off, setting things back too normal. The door opened, and out came lance troopers carry several pods. The man smiled, before his eyes set on Knoxx who was walking towards him. He looked down and saw what was in Knoxx hands, a little boy. He watched as Knoxx led him right in front of the man. Both men stared at each other, not making a single word. The cricket in the back ground was a dead giveaway._

_"General." The man said._

_"Director." Knoxx said, the man known as the Director looked down at the boy, who backed away into Knoxx._

_"Who is the boy?" The Director asked._

_"Apparently one of your targets sir." Knoxx said, the man smiled._

_"He survived a full on electromagnetic blast?" The Director asked, he rolled up his sleeve and revealed a pad. he typed in a few buttons and a line appeared. It started beeping as the man got closer to the boy._

_"Amazing."_

_"Sir?" Knoxx asked._

_"The boy has so much electromagnetic energy pulsing in his body it giving off so much energy. My newest project. So many possibilities. And I have the perfect name, but first." The Director said, he looked at the boy._

_"So boy, what is your name?" The Director asked._

_"I-I don't remember. All I remember was a blast of light. And then the bandits, and then...then." The boy couldn't continue. The man put his hand on the boy's shoulder._

_"Don't worry, you don't have to tell. You have suffered. But now, I know who you are, or who you will be." The Director said._

_"You do?" The boy asked._

_"You do?" Knoxx asked as well._

_"Yes my boy, you are our greatest weapon for the war on the evil of the galaxy. Welcome to your new home. I am the Director, welcome to the Atlas Corporation... Zer0."_

**( Fourteen years later, Pandora)**

On the planet Pandora, one of the most dangerous planets in existence. The whole planet was either inhabitant by the animals, which none are friendly, or the bandits which about ninety-nine percent is covered, or the corporation that lived there. Above the planet, in front of the moon. A giant machine in the shape of an H.

That's not important now, on the planet surface in the middle of the desert was a bandit camp. Around it, psycho's, Marauders, and Nomad's walked around, minding their own business. It was night-time, and the moon was lighting up the sky and planet. A normal Nomad was minding his own business, walking around and checking the perimeter for any attackers. He turned around and walked away.

**BOOM!**

All the bandits jumped up in alarm from the gunshot. They looked too it source to see the nomad, or his body. The head was gone as blood squirted out, the body fell to the ground with another thud. The bandits looked around in alarm, before another gunshot ran out. This time one of the marauder's heads exploded, the body fell to the ground. Soon more gunshots rounded off, and more bandits fell to the ground. The bandits were trying to find the source of the gunshot but couldn't see it. They couldn't even hear were it was coming from. Until a bruiser, two nomads, one psycho, and one badass marauder stood. The bruiser walked forward, hesitant at first until he heard now gunshot nothing. He guessed the gunner was ammo was empty and gained his confidence.

"Come on out you coward! Face me!" The bruiser yelled, all he got was silence. He laughed and turned too his comrades.

"See guys, this fucker knows not to mess with banahhHHHHHH!" The bruiser screamed in agony. The bandits jumped up in alarm as they watched a sword with a blue outline penetrate out of his stomach. The sword came out of the bruiser stomach as he crumpled to the ground dead. The bandits looked up to see the attacker.

They could barely see him, but his armor looked to be black. They tried to see his face but all they could see was darkness. Then a red light appeared where his head would be, it was a hologram. It appeared to be a 0. The figure looked at the others before crouching down, his sword raised above him and his blade in front strong**(Raiden's parry form)**. The first one to act was the psycho as he charged.

"They will taste your flesh!" The psycho screamed. The man stood where it was as the psycho was now in front of him. The psycho swing his buzz ax, cutting through the figure. Until the others actually realize that he did cut through the figure. No blood splatter as the figure disappeared in a flash of light. Everyone went on the defensive, the psycho looked around, trying to find the figure.

In a flash of light, the figure appeared in front of the others with his sword out. The psycho gurgled as the man stood up, he sheathed his blade into his belt. The bandits notice the sword disappear in a bright light as it became a handle and attached to the belt. As the handle met the belt, the psycho fell to the ground with his head rolling to the ground. One of the Nomad's charged as the badass and the other nomad shot at the figure.

The figure dashed at them, around its feet was electricity. It left a trail of lighting everywhere it stepped. It took out its sword and deflected the bullets with it, still running at the nomad. Just as the nomad was in arm's range of tackling the figure. The figure fell to the ground, his feet in front of him as he slid across the sand. He went right through the nomad, tripping him and sending him flying.

The man raised his blade in front of him as the nomad flew in front of him. The figure felt time stop for him as he started slashing at the nomad, what shocking the other bandits was that the sword was cutting the nomad even though the nomad was two feet in front above the man but his sword was able to do it. Unknown too them was that the sword was so strong it can cut through the wind. The figure slid away from the now dead nomad as it's body fell to the ground. The figure flipped himself back up, looking at the last two bandit.

"Just die already!" The nomad screamed as he fired his shotgun. The badass did the same as the figure dashed at them, the nomad swing his fist at him but the figure ducked under the fist. He twirled his body around and twisted his sword so it was in reverse gripped. He stabbed his sword into the nomad's stomach, the nomad screamed in pain. The figure pulled out his blade and spun his body around, his blade cutting through the nomads head and sending it flying. The badass marauder back away in fear, the figure turned his head to the bandit. The bandit jumped in fright not only was he scared but he also saw tha figures face. It wasn't much because the figure looked to be wearing a mask. It was a long black visor that went up from its chin to the top of his scalp and ended at a curve. At both sides were the helmet parts that held the visor.

"DIE!" The bandit screamed as he fired his sub-machine gun. The figure ran at him, his sword at his side. The figure pushed off his foot and towards the badass. The badass got really angry, he pulled put a grenade and threw it at the figure. The grenade landed a few feet in front of the figure, catching him in its fiery explosion. The badass looked at the fire, smiling in victory. It was all ended as the figure jumped out of the fire in the air, his sword raised high and came down.

He slashed his sword at the badass, the blade cutting through the top of the badass skull. The figure landed crouched on the ground with his blade in front of him, the badass made no movement. The figure stood up, he slowly sheathed his sword as it digi-struct from existence. As the sword was making its way to the belt, a red line would appear across the badass head, going down all the way too his abodem. The figure sword met the belt with a click, and when that happened the badass marauder fell to the ground in two.

The figure walked past the two-part body, the blood flowing everywhere. The figure walked into one of the lamp lights, giving off its appearance. It was a he, or at least some would think but it was a he. He wore a full black body armor, chest plate, knee pads, elbow guards, and a belt with a pouch full of kunai. He was a tall, really tall. His arms and hand were covered in armor and the most strange thing about him was that he only had four fingers. On the chest plate, on the left side of it there was a number. This number was a Zero. Because this figure was the assassin Zer0, as the number.

Zer0 looked around, activating his sensor reading**(That visor part when Raiden puts on his mask and you could see through the dark on mission...six I think. I don't know what it is called.).**

He looked around, trying to find any bandits. He found none, he deactivated the sensor and walked back where he first came. He came upon a rocky wall, he put his hand up and reached up on some perch. He felt hold of something and pulled it down, revealing to be a sniper rifle. Zer0 slumped it over his shoulder, turned around and walked out of the bandit camp. The cool breeze helped him relax, his feet moved with grace across the sand.

The moonlight shined and bounced his helmet giving him a glow. Some would wonder what the famous assassin that murdered thousand of politicians, and that famous singer that had a name but it keeps escaping from his memory(**Honestly I forgot his name too.).** But he really didn't care for those. Those did not have what he wanted...a challenge. Back in his...serving days he would get thousands of foes that would make him fight too his last breath. But in the end he came on top. But that was the past to Zer0, he let that go and never wanted to return and for good reason. Now why was he on Pandora, well the answer was quite simple.

The Vault.

Zer0 had heard of the Vault from an annoying bartender who wanted to get rid of this drunk idiot. He told Zer0 of the vault, of its alien technology, its secrets, and those who will protect it. This interested Zer0 as he set course for this vault. The surprising thins was that the vault was a journey anyone could take. But only certain took it, people called them fools, but too others like the ones on this planet. They would call Zer0 and others, Vault hunters.

Zer0 thought the term was a little lame. But hey, this is coming from a guy name Zer0 which was not a bad name so he has to give them credit for trying. Anyways, when Zer0 first landed on Pandora. He learned of the corporation that wanted to control Pandora and possibly the Vault. The Hyperion corporation, Zer0 knew of them since his days.

And now they are controlling the planet and mined for something Zer0 had learned too call...Eridium. A purple rock that was very valuable, people would kill for it. And apparently the Hyperion corporation wanted it. Too Zer0 he didn't care so long as they didn't stand in his way of the Vault then he was fine. But the problem was that the Hyperion wanted Vault hunters too find it. Zer0 was not buying it, something was off and if he finds it, he will kill it.

He didn't trust any corporation since the last one and never did since. The Hyperion corporation was owned by someone by the name of Handsome jack, not much of an intimidating title but people on this planet seem to fear him. At his side he would have thousand of soldiers and robots known as Loaders. Too Zer0 they were not a challenge, since he destroyed a couple Hyperion stations that were not even worth his time. he didn't like how the Hyperion corporation was just letting Vault hunters on Pandora, they must have had reason. He didn't like that, something was up. But if it meant finding the Vault then he will take it.

Something flew past Zer0 that did not go unseen by him. At lighting speed, his arm shot out and caught it. He looked at the object to show it was a piece of paper. He looked at it, it was a poster add. It had a man smiling, he had brown hair, and two different colored eyes. One was blue, and the other green. Above him was the words 'Hyperion'. Zer0 guessed this was the leader, not much too look at. He looked down to see more words.

**VAULT HUNTERS DO YOU ENJOY ADVENTURE, DANGER, AND OTHER SHIT?!**

Zer0 sighed in irritation but kept reading.

**THEN YOU WANT THE VAULT! THE DREAM OF RICHES BEYOND YOUR BELIEF! TAKE IT, AND YOU'll HAVE THE GREATEST WEAPONS YOU EVER DREAMED OF! THE WOMAN YOU DESIRE! THE FAME YOU WANT! THE WEAPONS YOU DREAM FOR! THEN COME TOO PANDORA TOO HUNT FOR THE VAULT!(I'm not the best at this ad. I didn't know what too say.)**

Under his helmet, Zer0 rolled his eyes. He flipped the paper over to find a map. It wasn't much, just showing the landscape, not even the whole thing. He looked where and X was marked, next too it said these words.

**HYPERION TRAIN STATION B!**

Zer0 looked at the compass, it was Northwest from where he stood. Zer0 turned his feet too that direction with that he was off into the night.

**(Four hours later.)**

Zer0 kept walking northwest, the sun coming up behind him. Zer0 kept walking for a few more hours as the sun was now above. So far he saw no sight of the train station and had a feeling that it was a hoax. but his feeling were wrong as he walked ahead and he saw it.

A mile away was the train station. Zer0 smiled under his mask as he walked too it. In just a few minutes he arrived. He walked up the steps and onto the platform. Zer0 looked around, trying to see if anyone else was here. No one appeared to be hear, or they were hiding. Either way Zer0 appeared too be the first.

He walked to the end of the platform where the train tracks were, he looked too his right to see nothing. He then looked to his left and just when he did, the train appeared out of no where, whizzing past his helmet. Zer0 was glad he was a couple more inches from it, otherwise his head would be gone, or his chin. Mostly chin seems to get the most damage. Anyways, the train slowed to a stop, and the door was perfectly in front of him. Usually the train would blow up before he entered.

The door slid opened, he stepped in to see the long train hall. He looked too his left and right to find no one in sight. He shrugged and walked near one of the row of seats. He didn't feel like sitting so he leaned on the wall. He notice on the wall a bunch of mug shot pictures. He saw his own face on them. And the only thing he had for being wanted is political assassination! Seriously, did people forget about that Corporation and what they did?! Zer0 relaxed himself, it was the past. He heard the door close, and the train activating. It started shaking for a bit before it was off. Zer0 looked out the window, watching the landscape change from scorching desert to the barren forest area. He look out to see Skag's running around or stalker going into its cloak and running away from a bigger cloaker. Zer0 sighed as he slowly closed his eyes. He ignored themas he closed his eyes, soon sleep took him.

**(Later)**

"SALT THE WOUND!"

Zer0 woke up with a jolt from the really loud voice. He looked around and notice that the train was stopped. He looked outside to see himself in the fucking desert. He saw that it was a train station. He heard hissing and turned his head slighting to his left to see the train door open. He watched as a giant man walked in. He had no shirt, brown dirty pants, braces, a psycho gas mask on, and boots. The man would twitch a bit and Zer0 was on edge with this psycho. He kept his hand firmly on his digi-struct sword. He was about to attack when he heard a voice.

""Krieg! Calm yourself!" A female voice said from outside. Zer0 relaxed and leaned back on the wall, he turned his head so he can get a good look at the woman who entered the train.

She was a beautiful twenty-one**(I don't know how old she is).** She had soft skin, blue hair, she wore a yellow, white and black tight suit that hugged her hour-glass figure. On her back was a Maliwan, a corporation that developed elemental weapons, sub-machine gun. She had blue jeans with white spots, boots, her right arm was covered by the suits cloth. And Zer0 notice on her left hand, she had blue markings all over her arm, Zer0 notice her hip was showing, showing even more blue markings. Zer0 notice she had blue hair, and blue eyes**(I think she had blue eyes.).** She sighed and turned to the door.

"I told you the train was going to be here Axton." The woman yelled, Zer0 had a ? emoticon in front of his helmet.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want a metal?" A male, gruff like voice said. Zer0 watched as a man walked in. He looked to be a soldier by his green combat vest, pants, boots, some he had short but buzzed up hair. And Zer0 could just feel the overconfidence he had, He just smelt of cockiness, just how he stood as well. Zer0 knew that would be his undoing.

"Hey come on amigos. This is great! I cannot wait to kill some asshole bandits!" Another voice yelled, Zer0 watched a short man walked in. He looked too be a trixucan. He had a goatee, an orange shirt, pants, shoes, a buckle with the Vault symbol on it. He also had a band-aid over his nose.

"Alright Salvador, calm yourself." The man Axton said.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" A girl voice yelled outside. Zer0 looked too see a girl about eighteen years old enter the train. She had red hair in two pony tails, she had a red shirt with a skull on it, a blue vest over it, goggles over her head, black and white striped pants, shoes, and a red skirt. Zer0 saw the most surprising thing about her, her left arm was entirely robotic. Zer0 shrugged as they talked among themselves.

With them, Maya the Siren was sighing at the situation they were in. She arrived on Pandora too learn of her siren lineage. And all she got were people who would appraise her, or people who would kill her and bring her too Hyperion. When she first made it here, she met Krieg. The Psycho-bandit that saved her life even though she tried to kill him.

As she waited for the train, her and Krieg met Axton. A commando that use to work for the Dahl corporation back in the war and was stripped of rank. He worked as a mercenary until he heard of the Vault. He said it was his calling, anyways she also met Salvador, a truxican gunzerker who journeyed to the Vault for...fun**( I really forgot his reason for coming).** And then there was Gaige, the red-head Mechromancer. apparently she killed one of her high school rivals with her project. Something she called Deathtrap, a half robot torso that can shoot lasers, has digi-struct claws, and comes out of Gaige's robotic arm. So here they all were, the train started moving as they talked. She looked at everyone.

"So what do you think the Vault has in store for us?" Maya asked.

I don't know. But let's hope it's fun. And maybe after, you and I can get a drink." Axton said, winking at her.

"I just can't wait to kill some assholes Amiga." Salvador said, laughing.

"Yeah, we can DESTROY THINGS!" Gaige yelled, cheering with Salvador. Back with Zer0, he was trying to block everyone out. He just wanted some peace and quiet but no! Couldn't even get that. He hoped the Vault was worth it. He just really hoped that they didn't see hi-

"Hey who are you?"

...Fuck.

Zer0 turned his head slightly to see the girl Gaige pointing at him. He saw that everyone was looking at him. Zer0 sighed in irritation and turned away, not wanting to deal with them.

Woah, I didn't even see him...It's a he right?" He heard the girl Maya asked.

"Yep definitely Amiga." Salvador said.

Jeez, didn't even see him. What a creep." Axton said, Zer0 heard him and squeezed his palm. He wanted too crush the idiots skull. Zer0 took a calm breath, he reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai. Zer0 twirled it around his fingers, trying to block them out.

"Wonder why he won't talk too us." Maya said.

"Maybe it's because he's deaf." Gaige suggested.

"Or maybe he's a creep. We shouldn't talk too him." Axton said, Maya ignored him as she turned to Zer0.

"Can we at least get a name?" Maya asked, Zer0 said nothing. He kept twirling the kunai. Axton snorted.

"What? Too afraid fre-" Something whizzed past Axton, cutting him off. Everyone turned too see a cut on Axton's cheek. They looked behind him too see the kunai Zer0 twirled. It was imbedded on the wall, and into a mug shot of a person. Maya realized it was the figure in front of them. She walked up too the mugshot.

"Zer0? That's your name?" Maya asked, turning back too Zer0. Zer0 ignored her as he pulled out another kunai and twirled it in his hands. Maya looked back at the mugshot, seeing if theres more. She looked down too see more words, it what Zer0 was wanted for.

"Political assassin huh." Maya read, causing Axton too scoff.

"That's it. Please, I was in the war since I was nineteen." Axton said, Zer0 rolled his eyes. So what if Axton was in the war, if he knew more about Zer0. He wouldn't be talking, in fact Zer0 wished he would jump off a cliff into lava. Anyways, Maya ignored Axton as she tried to read more but before she could, the kunai exploded in flames. Maya gasped in surprise as the flames caught the paper, burning it until it was mere ash.

"Ohh, cool!" Gaige exclaimed.

"Whatever. It's not that cool." Axton said, Zer0 ignored all of them. Just wanting some peace and quite.

"Krieg what do you think?" Maya asked.

"KRIEG THINK WE SHOULDN'T MESS WITH SKINNY MAN!" Krieg exclaimed.

"What? Why? Your big enough and strong enough to break him with your bare hands." Axton said.

He's got a point Amigo." Salvador said.

"Why do you think we shouldn't mess with him?" Gaige asked.

"I SMELL IT ON HIM!" Krieg exclaimed.

"What?" Maya asked.

"BLOOD!" Krieg yelled, everyone instantly tensed up. Gaige paled a bit, they all slowly turned to Zer0 who was still twirling his kunai. Maya then looked back at Krieg.

"Krieg, do you think you could keep an eye on him?" Maya asked, Zer0 rolled his eyes. if he went into deception mode they would all be dead.

"NO!"

"Krieg?!"

"KRIEG SAY LEAVE TALL MAN ALONE! WE LEAVE HIM ALONE, HE LEAVES US!" Krieg yelled, Zer0 was impressed. This Psycho-bandit didn't want to mess with him, and gave a warning too his friends. Zer0 didn't know to compliment it, thank it, or just ignore it... He's going to ignore it.

"Oh wow Krieg. Didn't know you were a big chicken." Axton joked, Zer0 rolled his eyes at the attempt. Zer0 kept ignoring them, twirling his kunai like his life depended on it, or more like their lives depended because Zer0 is about to lose it. He had enough of that annoying commando and his annoyance. Zer0 took a deep breath, Zer0 wasn't going to let this commando get too him. He faced far worst. I mean, what else can the guy insult hi-

"Hey Zer0 dude why do you wear a mask?" Gaige asked.

GOD DAMMIT!

"Probably to hide his ugly face." Axton commented.

**SNAP!**

And with that, the kunai in Zer0's hand was snapped in two. How, how is this annoying commando getting too him? Right now he didn't care, all he cared about was killing the annoying commando.

"And what are you?! Fucking prince charming?!" Zer0 thought, he turned his entire body to face the group. He gripped his blade and marched over.

And then stopped in mid step

Zer0 stopped in mid-step. He didn't know why, but he could've sworn he saw something not right. He slowly turned his head crooked and looked over his shoulder. Behind, laid two Hyperion ammo boxes, both red lights glaring brightly. Zer0 kept staring at them, when he turned to face the annoying commando. He could've sworn one of the boxes red lights..blinked? Zer0 anger towards disappeared Axton as he turned back to the boxes before him. He leaned back on the wall in his original place as he stared intently at the boxes. He had to see if what he saw was true.

"Hey buddy, you got something too say or what?" Axton asked, Zer0 ignored him as he stared at the box, waiting for something to happen. Zer0 felt that something was here, and he had a feeling the box was a part of it. He had a feeling that whatever it is, knew that he knew it was here. So Zer0 decided to act like it was nothing and relaxed. He turned his head like he was looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm talking too you." Axton said, smiling smugly.

"Axton maybe we should just leave him alone." Maya said, since she knew that Zer0 guy was glaring at them. What she really didn't know was that Zer0 was looking back at the boxes. He stared intently at them, waiting for something too happen.

And then it happen.

It was quick, but Zer0 saw the red dot get smaller. Like it was blinking. Zer0 stared intently at it, waiting of it will happen again. And it did, he saw the red dot blink again. He stared at it, his hand gripped the kunai, ready to throw it.

"Hey whose that?"

Zer0 looked back to see the girl Gaige a few feet away from him. He thought she was talking about him until he realized she was looking up. He followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at. It was a billboard sign, on it was a man. Zer0 could tell it was Handsome Jack just by the paper he had before. Above the man were words big and capitalized.

**WELCOME VAULT HUNTERS!**

Zer0 rolled his eyes, he looked back to the boxes and see what was up with it. Until he realized what he saw, he looked back to the billboard sign. Or more like Zer0 looked under it. He notice that the sign had a crack in between. Zer0 raised an eyebrow at this, why was it cracked. Until he notice that the crack was not diagonal or zig zagged but was perfectly straight. In fact it went up all the way around the sign. Zer0 stepped off the wall and stepped back away from the sign. Gaige backed up so she didn't bump into Zer0.

"Something wrong Amigo?" Salvador asked, Zer0 said nothing as he kept staring at it.

"Maybe he hasn't seen a billboard sign before." Gaige suggested.

"Gaige, that sounds really stupid." Maya said.

"And could be true. He wouldn't be staring at it other wise." Axton said, he walked over and stood next to Zer0 as Gaige stood on the other side. He looked at Zer0, smiling smugly.

"Hey buddy, this is what we call a billboard. People put advertisements on them too attract people." Axton explained sarcastically. Zer0 ignored him, still staring at the sign.

"Those are words, It's what we write on paper or use in our voices." Axton explained. Zer0 ignored him as he lifted up his arm, grabbing the bottom of the sign. He pulled it down, tearing off the bottom corners. The sign fell to the ground, Zer0 looked back up. Behind that sign was another, this one had Jack smiling sadistically. There more words, they seem to be the finish to the last one.

**Too YOUR DOOM!** In the corner were tinier words.** (Nothing Personal!)**

Zer0 instantly went on alert. With razor speed, he threw the kunai at the ammo box. It imbedded in the red dot, short circuiting it.

Good job, that really helped." Axton said, and when he finished, the box transformed. The legs formed out of the bottom, then the arms came out of the side, and the head twisted its body, showing Hyperion's main forces, Loaders. The loader looked at them, the kunai still in its optic. Zer0 saw the health bar, yellow. Only weak too corrosive, and Zer0 just so happen to throw a corrosive kunai. How does he know he did, because he fucking Zer0. Anyways, the kunai exploded in the loaders face, melting through the armor and into it's hard drive. The loader fell to the ground offline as Zer0 had a :) emoticon on his mask.

He saw the second box transform into a Loader, he heard feet shuffling and turned his head to see the others running. Zer0 sighed and walked towards the loader. The loader threw its fist at Zer0, but he ducked under it and pulled out three kunai. He stabbed them deep into the loaders head, electricity flowing out of the spot. Zer0 pulled his hand out of the way as the eye exploded. Zer0 brushed himself off as he looked around, noticing more Loaders coming. He really didn't care for them since they were a waste of time. He looked around until his sight landed above him. He saw the a hatch, he jumped into the air, and grabbed on the edge. He pushed open the hatch and pulled himself outside

"Only cowards run away!" Axton yelled.

"Axton! What are we doing right now!" Maya asked as she ducked under a bullet

"We're not running away! We're falling back!" Axton said.

"That is running away!"

**(Outside the train)**

Zer0 stood up, welcomed by the strong wind. He looked straight ahead of the train. He walked forward, going to the front so he could deal with them from behind. As he made it across the train, he heard feet shuffling and turned back too see two engineers charge at him. Zer0 stood where he was as the first one pulled his fist back, and threw it at Zer0. Zer0 slapped it away like it was nothing.

He took out his sword, the blade coming to life. Zer0 slashed at the engineer, cutting off his arm. The engineer wailed in pain as his blood flew everywhere. Zer0 lifted his blade above him before swinging it down. The engineer slpit in two as both parts fell on both sides of the train. And it just so happens to be that a pack of very skags were traveling around, trying to find food. They were about too eat each other before two parts of a body fell to the earth. The skags looked at it before sniffing the air. They started growling before jumping at the body parts, eating away at it. They howled to the heavens, thanking whoever gave them this food.

Zer0 ducked under the last engineers fist as the engineer charged at him. The engineer super punched Zer0 in his chest plate, sending him a few feet away. Zer0 stopped himself and looked back at the engineer as he threw his robotic fist. Zer0 blocked the attack with his blade, sparks flew from his blade. Zer0 took a step forward and pushed the engineer away from him. the engineer stumbled, trying to regain his footing but it was too late as Zer0 slashed at him, cutting the engineers head off as it went flying into the air and into the mouth of a Rakk. The body fell on the train roof before rolling off and into the ground below. Zer0 smiled under his mask as he swiped the air, the blood on his blade flew off.

Zer0 sheathed his sword, he turned around and continued walking. He kept walking until he was on the second to the first train. He stopped in his tracks, he looked down to see another hatch. He went on a knee and grabbed the handle. With a click, the hatch opened and Zer0 jumped in the train. He stood back up, looking for any Hyperion soldiers or loaders. He found none, he shrugged and walked forward. He soon found the last door and stood in front of it. He was about to activate it when he heard a door open behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the others in one piece. He couldn't care less as he tapped on the keypad. Nothing happened, so with some electricity aura wrapped around his hand he smashed the keypad. The door slid open, he walked in until stopping dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

In front of him, in a seat, was a dummy doll of Handsome jack. The chair swiveled as it showed a timer on the dummies lap. Next too him, or more like around him was dynamite. A lot of dynamite. A speaker turned on, Zer0 heard it from the dummy and it was the voice of Handsome Jack.

"It's cute that y'all think you're the heroes of this little adventure. But you're not. Welcome too Pandora, kiddoes." The dummy said, and as he finished. The timer for the bombs went off. Zer0 stood frozen where he was, glaring at the dummy Jack. The others ran, Jack better hope Zer0 didn't survive this. Because if he did, he'll rip open Jack's head and stab his heart. Zer0 muttered one word.

"Shit."

Before being met with the fire. And being met with darkness./p

* * *

**O108: See, it didn't take a year. Sure it took a while. But better than a year! I hope people enjoy this story, I know I will.**

**KTV: Yeah. Sure. I was thinking I'd request my Self-Insert to be put in here but what the hell. I'll PM my Character Table or whatever the fucking hell you call it to O108.**

**O108: You mean an OC idea? I don't call it anything. You give me an OC, see if I like him/her and if I can put him/her in the story.**

* * *

**And done! Man that felt great writing. I was planning on splitting it but I just said fuck it. Now I hoped you enjoyed reading this. If you all played Metal Gear then you know where I got some ideas. There will be some MG moments, not like characters, but people who remind you of them. Maybe one, but I won't say for spoilers. want too know who is in the harem here it is.**  
**Maya**

**Gaige**

**Lilith**

**Moxxi**

**Athena**

**Steele**

**Nisha(Sheriff of Lynchwood)**

**OC(O108: Will not spoil) (KTV: Sure as hell not my character, lol)(O108: Oh god no! EW! EW!)**

**Scarlett**

**Angel**

**Tannis**

**And anyone else from any game series, or anime. Possibly. I have too decide.**

**KTV: Like Kat from DMC?(O108: Sure, wasn't into the game. Or Cheetara from the new series of Thundercats. I don't, making examples.)**

**1. He is based off of Solomon from Sym-Bionic titans. A cartoon network show that was cancelled(Shame, wanted it too continue.)**

**Also, do any of you think I should ring other areas from the first Borderlands game into this story? If so, which ones?**


	2. New Destiny

**Sup readers, I'm back. This shit, took a long time. Not only did I have to do this Dropbox shit that was tiring and I had to repeat it. So I was like fuck that! I'm just going with the shit I had. Okay, now the romance, i get the feeling people are gonna be like 'Zer0 doesn't deserve all this girls' or 'Girls just instantly fall in love with Zer0'. I will rip you a new one if you say that. Because the romance will go through the story. So maybe they might blush when they see his face but who hasn't done that? Who hasn't? Anyways, romance, whatever. Now there are gonna be filler chapter in between the story, because it will be fun writing those. Okay, harem just incase I forget.**

**Maya**

**Lilith**

**Angel**

**Steele**

**Gaige**

**Tannis**

**Athena**

**Nisha**

**OC: Won't be told again.**

**Scarlett**

**Moxxi**

**and possibly an adult Tiny Tina, I already have a pic if I do. I'm still thinking, anyways now that we got that over with. It's time for the story, onto it. **

* * *

**Chapter two: New destiny**

**(Pandora, Windshear Waste)**

Cold.

That's how Maya felt, cold. She felt really cold, not the dead cold. But really cold, considering where she was. She slowly opened her eyes to see white, white everywhere. White flakes landed on her face, melting instantly on touch, turning into water. She realized it was snow she laid in, and yes she was on her belly. She looked around, noticing the destroyed remains of the train. She now remembered what happen, the ambush, the Loaders, the bombs.

She looked behind her to see a dead loader over her. She pushed it off her, Maya realized that was a mistake now since it caused her pain in her left hand. She looked at her hand, saw the deep gash that ran through her arm and hand. She gritted in pain, realizing how much it hurt. But that wasn't the time to worry about that, she realized the others weren't here. She crawled out of the pile of metal she was in, wondering where the others were.

"Great, another dead Vault hunter. Handsome jack's been busy."

Maya eyes widen in surprise at the new voice. It wasn't one she heard before, it was higher, more mechanical, and it was in front of her. She looked up to see a robot, a little one. It had a square like body, a single wheel that kept its body standing, a single blue optic eye, an antennae over its head, and two little arms. In one of its arms was a shovel as it started digging into the snow. Maya groaned in pain, and that sound must have caught the robot's attention because it turned to her. It's one optic widen in surprise.

"Wait a minute! Your not dead. Yes! Now I can get off this glacier. Claptrap, your metaphorical ship has finally come in!" The robot exclaimed, its voice ringing in Maya's ears. She stood up, holding her head.

"Ugh, who is talking, tell them too shut up." A voice groaned, Maya realized whose voice that was.

"Gaige?!" Maya asked, looking around for the small girl. She saw a loader being pushed out of a pile of scorched metal. It was pushed to the ground and out came the young Mechromancer, Gaige. Gaige held her head as she groaned in pain. Maya walked up to Gaige and grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked.

"As in okay do you mean being flew around in a train on fire and a dead loader as my only protection? Yeah, I'm good." Gaige said, Maya smirked. She heard more groaning and turned too see Axton and Salavador standing up from a snow pit.

"Oh, my head. That was horrible amigo... Let's do it again." Salavador said, smirking. Axton groaned, clutching his stomach.

"Let's not." Axton remarked, he saw Maya and Gaige. "Hey girls, what the hell happened?"

"We got thrown around in a train and landed here." Gaige answered.

"Thanks Gaige."

"No prob."

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Krieg?" Maya asked, looking for the hybrid Psycho. Axton and Salvador shook their heads while Gaige shrugged.

"We thought he was with you. He usually is." Axton said, smirking. Before Maya could retort, something erupted from the scorched remains of the train and scared the living shit out of the others. They screamed and jumped away from it, they looked to see what it was. They signed in relief at who it was.

"SALT THE WOUNDS!" Krieg exclaimed, waving his buzz ax in the air. Maya sighed in relief and stood up.

"Maya, your arm." gaige said, Maya looked back at her wounded arm.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. I don't think I can use my powers." Maya said, Gaige nodded. She looked at her arm and gasped. SHe saw it had sparks flying from it and a metal rod in it.

"Um, a little help please." Gaige pleaded, Maya smiled and grabbed the rod. She grunted a litte, trying to pull it off. She pulled it one more time and with gusto, the rod slid out. Maya tossed the rod away and looked back at gaige's arm. It still had sparks flying from it. Gaige lifted her arm up like she was summoning something. She groaned, blowing some hair out of her face in fustration.

"Great, now I can't summon DT." Gaige groaned.

"Your not the only one."

Maya and Gaige looked at Axton, he had a some sort of squared flat pad in his hand. It had a giant dent in it.

"My turret is out of commission." Axton said, put the pad at his side.

"Same here Amigo, my arm is severely scorched." Salvador said, showing his left arm which was scorched by the fire. Krieg mean while was smacking his head with his buzz ax.

"Well at least we have Krieg's buzz ax." Maya stated, the others agreed. it wasn't until then when Krieg smashed his head into the buzz ax, did the top half split off and go flying, the others followed it. "Never mind."

"Well this is just peachy, now what?" Axton asked, they heard someone clear their throat and they turned to see the little robot looking at them.

"Now that I got your attention, allow me to introduce myself. I am a CL4P-TP steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap! Or they would if any of them were still alive. Or have existed in the first place." The robot now known as Claptrap said.

"Uh, hi." Gaige said, not sure where to go with this.

"Listen Claptrap, my name is Axton, this is Salvador, Maya, Gaige, and Krieg." Axton introduced them in order. "Listen, we were wondering if you could help us?"

"Oh, I got something for you guys." Claptrap said, he rolled away from them towards a body.

"He's.. Going to ignore us isn't he?" Axton asked.

"Probably." Maya answered, they watched as Claptrap digged in the body of a corpse. He pulled out five squares, they all realized that they were Echoes communicators. Claptrap rolled towards them and handed each of them the echoes.

"Here, take this echo communicator that I totally didn't loot from one of these corpses. It comes up with class twelve heads up display complete with a mini map! Now come, come friend's, let's get you inside." Claptrap said, he rolled away from them, the Vault hunter's activated their echoes. Each echo started up slowly, showing the health bar which was at ten percent. No shield, the Vault hunter's skills were gone. They were all back to level one**(It will be hard to do the level's. But for most of the story they won't be important)**. The mini map screen lit up, showing the arrow's of the person. Axton looked back at the others.

"So, should we follow him?" Axton asked.

"I guess, I mean if he has a home, then we should head there. I rather not freeze to death." Maya said, she walked away as the others followed her. Correction, Gaige stood behind, she looked around the landscape, like she was looking for something. Maya looked back to see Gaige, she walked back and stood next to Gaige.

"Gaige come on." Maya said, Gaige stood where she was, looking around. "What are you looking for?"

"Him."

"Him? Him who?" Maya asked, Gaige looked back at Maya.

"That other guy." Gaige asked.

"Other guy?" Axton asked, walking towards them.

"That Zer0 dude. I'm trying to find him." Gaige said, Axton rolled her eyes.

"Gaige, I don't think it's worth your time. He possibly dead for all we know." Axton remarked.

"How do you know?" Gaige retorted.

"Well, for the fact that he was an asshole. And that he was the closest to the explosion." Axton said.

"He's got a point Amiga. There is no way someone could have a survived an explosion that close." Salvador said.

"Well we did." Gaige remarked.

"Gaige, we weren't that close. I hate too admit, but there is no way he could've survived the explosion." Maya said, sighing.

"He could've. We don't know." Gaige said, crossing her arms.

"Gaige, even if he did. And that's a definite 'if', why should we care. All he did was ignore us." Axton said.

"Well, you weren't exactly being nice either." Gaige said.

"SHE HAS A POINT!"

"Shut up Krieg."

"NO!"

"Look, we can all argue about this. But let's argue about this inside Claptrap home alright?" Maya asked.

"Right, let's go." Axton said, he walked away as Salvador followed. Maya looked back at Gaige.

"Listen Gaige, I know you want him to be alive. But I have to agree with Axton on this."

"Of course you would." Gaige thought.

"We don't even know the guy. And what if he isn't even a Vault hunter, he could've been some Hyperion assassin sent to kill us."

"Then how do you explain the bomb's on the train. He didn't seem to know that." Gaige said, sighing.

"Listen, let's just head inside, then we can talk." Maya said, she walked away, Gaige sighed. Krieg stood next too her.

"I don't want to agree, but what if their right Krieg?" Gaige asked.

"KRIEG THINK WE SHOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT ASSASSIN!" Krieg screeched.

"Really?"

"YES! COME ON, WE CAN TALK ABOUT ASSASSIN LATER!" Krieg said, walking away. Gaige followed as they caught up to Claptrap.

"Man, this is great! Now that I've met some mighty Vault hunter's! I can finally join the Resistance in Sanctuary. Take vengeance against Jack for killing my product line, and repair my central processor so I stop thinking out loud! I wonder what it's like to have a belly button!" Claptrap exclaimed.

"He never stops talking does he?" Gaige asked.

"Nope." Salvador said.

"I'll explain everything soon."

"AH!" All the Vault hunter's jumped in surprise. They looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who said that?" Axton asked, they all looked around.

"Uh guys, look at the echo hud's." Gaige warned. They all looked at her before looking at their own huds. That's when they saw it. It was a woman, a beautiful one at that, she had dark brown hair wrapped in a pony tail, she had light blue eyes, and light skin. She continued what she was saying.

"But know this, you'll alive for a reason. And I... am here to help you." The woman said, her hud disappeared. The Vault Hunter's looked at one another.

"Should we be worried?" Salvador asked, Axton shook his head.

"I don't know. But she might be able to explain what's going on. Now come on, let's get out of this storm." Axton grunted, walking towards Claptrap who was waving at them. He was standing near a sign that projected 'WELCOME'. The Vault Hunter's walked up too Claptrap who cheered.

"Well done, your ability to walk short distances without dying will be Handsome Jack downfall." Claptrap said, he rolled away from them towards a giant ice mountain, in front of it was a door with a scanner on it. Claptap stood in front of the scanner as it activated. It ran along Claptrap's body up and down.

"Aaaaaand open!" And if by command, the door opened. Claptrap rolled inside as the others followed.

"What was that all about?" Salvador asked, walking through the ice tube they were now in.

"Just a little added security. Got to keep those Bullymong's at bay, or they rip your eyes out." Claptrap informed.

"Well that sounds... gruesome." Maya said.

"Yeah." Claptrap said, they entered a giant ice room, inside were beds, a fire place, a hole in the ceiling, and bodies everywhere.

"Nice place." Maya muttered as she sat on the couch, of course moving the body on it first. Gaige sat next to her as Krieg sat on the ground near Maya.

"Well it's all we got." Axton said, sitting on the ledge, Salvador sat next too him. Claptrap rolled towards them on the perch he was on.

"Sorry about the mess. Everything Jack kills, he dumps here. Bandits, Vault hunters, and Claptrap units. If I sound please about this, it's only because my programmers made this my tone of voice. I'm actually quite depressed!" Claptrap exclaimed.

"SMALL ROBOT STOP TALKING!" Krieg yelled from his spot.

"Seriously Claptrap, we need to worry about other things." Gaige said, resting her head on her hands.

"Yeah, like how to get out of here." Maya said, Axton nodded.

"We have to get out of this glacier. And I'm guessing it won't be easy." Axton said.

"Bring it on! I like danger!" Salvador laughed.

"I should warn you, the creatures here are dangerous. None more than this Bullymong named Knuckle Dragger." Claptrap informed.

"Bullymong?" Gaige asked, looking at Maya.

"knuckle Dragger?" Maya asked back.

"STRIP THE FLESH!"

"Not now Krieg." Maya said.

"OKAY!"

"He killed everyone I know." Claptrap said, looking down for a second.

"That sucks Claptrap." Gaige said, his head shot up.

"Any who, I keep a couple pistol's in the cabinet over there." Claptrap said, pointing over to a cabinet in the corner of the room.

"But in here, we should be safe." Claptrap said, the minute he said that, not fucking kidding, the minute he said it, a roar was heard. Whatever it was huge. They heard a thump above them and the Vault hunter's looked up. They watched as a creature jumped into the hole and slid around the furnace.

The creature had four giant arms, it's muscles looked like it could rip a man in half, and they could. It had blue skin, small white hair, two mandibles around its mouth, an a wicked mohawk from its head to its ass. It had small legs under the giant arms.

The creature was better known as a Bullymong. The bullymong looked around as the Vault hunter's stood up in alert, waiting for it too attack. The Bullymong had no quarrel with them as it saw Claptrap right in front of it. Claptrap who was scared for his life turned and fled from it. But his little wheel wasn't fast enough as the Bullymong grabbed Claptrap's little head and jumped onto the furnace. It latched it's lowers arm onto the furnace as its other hand grabbed Claptrap's eye. Without much effort, the Bullymong ripped Claptrap's eye out.

"MY EYE! AHH!" Claptrap screeched in agony. The Bullymong let Claptrap go and it lifted itself back up and out of the hole and into the frozen tundra.

"The hell was that?!" Salvador asked, his eyes widen in surprise.

"Safe? There is a giant hole in the ceiling!" Gaige exclaimed, pissed. Meanwhile, Claptrap was moving around blindly.

"The gun... the gun in the cabinet." Claptrap whispered, trying to find his way around. Gaige walked over to the cabinet and opened it. She opened it and guns came pouring out, a few pistols of all kinds, and some health.

"Sweet." Gaige cheered, she picked a tediore gun, while Maya and the others picked their own. Maya picked a fire maliwan, Axton a Dahl, Salvador Krieg both had bandit type. The Vault hunter's took the health regens and stabbed themselves, instantly were they were healed.

"I feel great!" Gaige said, smiling.

"God, I don't feel like their was a rod in my stomach." Salvador said.

"THE WOUNDS HAVE BEEN SALTED!" Krieg roared, waving his hand around like he was holding a buzz ax.

"Now what?" Axton asked, before anyone could answer. The woman's voice from before came up.

"Once upon a time, four Vault hunter's changed Pandora forever. But their time has passed, thanks to Handsome Jack. Pandora needs new heroes, I know those heroes are you." The woman said, her hud disappeared., leaving the Vault hunter's totally confused.

"Well that was weird." Gaige said, no one disagreed. Who was that strange woman?

"Do you think what she was saying is true?" Maya asked, looking at Axton who shrugged in response.

"I don't know. But I think we should get off this glacier, and the only one who knows how to get out of here is Claptrap." Axton said, the others groaned. "Well, it's worth a try."

"Alright, I'll do it." Maya said, she looked over to the blond steward bot who kept on bumping into the wall. She walked up to him and grabbed the side of his head. She turned him around and stared at Claptrap.

"Claptrap look, we need your help. Can you help us get off this glacier?" Maya asked.

"Can I? Of course I can, follow me!" Claptrap said, he rolled past her and towards a door on the other side of the room.

"Apart of the excrutionary pain. This is great! I've been waiting for some mighty Vault Hunter's to help me reach Sanctuary! I will be your wise leader, and you shall be my fearsome minion!" Claptrap exclaimed.

"Claptrap we are not your minions!" Gaige said.

"Come on minions!"

"I hate you." Gaige muttered, they watched as Claptrap went through a hole his side and onto the other side. They heard machine turning on the other side. A moment later, a door slowly turned open. They walked through, their guns high. Maya looked at Claptrap.

"Claptrap, what is this place Sanctuary?"

"It is the last resistance of the Crimson Raiders. They fight back against Jack from destroying Pandora. They are led by the great Crimson Raider leader Roland, him and his friends opened the last Vault five years ago and now they fight against Jack." Claptrap said as he tried to find his way to the door. Axton looked back at the others.

"I guess we better head too this Sanctuary place. Maybe this Roland fellow can help us." Axton said.

"Yeah, but first we must get out of this glacier." Salvador said, they followed Claptrap.

"Then it's decided. We head to Sanctuary and find this Roland fellow and he can fill us in on what the hell is going on." Axton said.

"It's kinda obvious at what is going on Axton. It's like a video game, there is an evil tyrant and some heroes have to kill all the bosses to get to the final boss and kill him or her." Gaige informed, everyone besides Krieg gave her weird looks. "What, I played some games."

"Right." Axton said, he looked at Claptrap.

"Alright Claptrap, we'll help you get your eye back. But you have to get us off this rock and into Sanctuary." Axton informed.

"Great! Just let me get this door open and we'll hunt us a Bullymong." Claptrap said, he rolled towards a pan and started tapping on it. The door opened and he rolled out.

"Onward, seeing eye minion! Let me know if I'm going to run into anything?" Claptrap asked, rolling right into an ice wall. He crashed into it, muttering 'Ow'. He stood back up.

"...I'll just assumed you didn't see that." Claptrap said, he continued rolling around blindly as the others followed.

"Man, I really hope this is worth it." Gaige moaned.

"Don't worry Gaige, soon we're be in Sanctuary." Maya remarked.

"Alright, let's go kill us a Bullymong!" Salvador laughed, running into the tundra.

"Wait for me!" Gaige yelled, running after him. Krieg, instead of running, rolled to the bottom of the hill.

"RIDE THE SNOW TRAIN!"

Maya giggled as they walked into the cold tundra, unaware of the eyes above them. A deep growl escape the creature's throat's as they watched.

**(Planet Typhoon, Crimson Lance outpost. Fourteen years ago)**

_On the planet surface of Typhoon, inside one of the Crimson Lance outpost, was a young Zer0._

_Zer0, named recently by the Director, was following the man in the black coat in a hallway. Behide Zer0, was Knoxx who had his hands on Zer0's shoulder's to keep Zer0 close to him. Reasons? One: He didn't trust the Director, two: He didn't like the Director but only followed order's because it's his job, and three: He didn't want Zer0 to be alone with the Director. They walked through the hallway as Zer0 looked around, seeing new things. The Director looked over his head, looking at Zer0._

_"How is your time here Zer0?" The Director asked, Zer0 looked at him before looking at Knoxx. Knoxx nodded, gesturing that it was okay. Knoxx guessed Zer0 was still shy from talking people, besides him of course._

_"I-It's been fine, sir." Zer0 answered, staying close to Knoxx. The Director nodded, looking forward. Knoxx looked down at Zer0, he notice how Zer0 would clutch his head for a moment, Knoxx sighed, it must be from the doctor that treated Zer0's wounds say he had amnesia, guessing it was permanent and that he'll never recover. Knoxx didn't like that, it meant it would be easier for the Director to manipulate him. Something bugged Knoxx in the back of his mind, he looked at The Director._

_"Sir?" The Director looked over his shoulder at Knoxx._

_"Yes General?"_

_"Why Zer0?" Knoxx asked, if The Director was confused, he didn't show it._

_"What do you mean General?"_

_"I mean why name the kid Zer0? It doesn't really make sense." Knoxx said, the Director chuckled, it wasn't a nice, hearty chuckle, it was a cold, dark chuckle that scared Zer0 a bit._

_"Why not Zer0? I realized that this boy has so many possibilities, then it hit me, Zer0, some many possibilities at what he can do." The Director said, smiling too himself. Knoxx sighed in irritation, Zer0 looked up at him._

_"Mister Knoxx, what is this place?" Zer0 asked, the General looked down at him._

_"This place Zer0, is one of our many Crimson Lance outpost, it's where we train the rookies, gather more troops, keep check of other Corporation's, test new weapons, and check for any bandit camps." Knoxx said, Zero nodded, looking around. As they walked, Zer0 notice that the wall on his right changed to glass, showing him what was on the outside of the hall, he looked down to see another area where it showed thousand of Lanceman walking around, eating and talking._

_"Zer0." Zer0 turned to the Director. "This place is your new home. You will be given food, and special training."_

_"Training?" Zer0 asked, Knoxx cleared his throat._

_"What the Director means is when you get older you will be part of the Crimson lance."_

_"R-Really?"_

_"Yep, you'll be making a big difference. You'll bring peace to the universe." Knoxx said, Zer0 started thinking about that. He liked the idea, saving people, and he did like Knoxx._

_"Take your time Zer0," The Director said. "You have all the time you need." They entered a small landing pad. Zer0 looked down and what he saw amazed him. Thousand's of Lance troopers walked in small battalion's, walking into the Crimson ships. Zer0 stood in awe as he watched, The Director smiled._

_"Magnificant, isn't it?" He asked, Zer0 didn't answer, he just stared in awe. Knoxx just grunted, he seen this before, it wasn't new too him._

_"Zer0?" The Director asked, Zer0 finally looked at him. "Though you are still young, I am giving you a choice, become part of the Lance, or become another worker here, your choice." The Director said, looking away. Knoxx glared at the Director before looking at Zer0._

_"Take your time Zer0, it's your choice." Knoxx said, Zer0 shook his head hesitantly. He wondered what he would choose, a worker sound cool, but a Lanceman sounded even better. He looked at the Director._

_"How do I become a Lanceman?" Zer0 asked, the Director smiled. He waved his hand in the air and two square like hologram's appeared. Zer0 notice the difference between the pictures. The first one had a Lance soldier, while the other was different. It looked like a soldier, but the helmet frame was different, the helmet had a longer mask like breather then the Lanceman, the helmet was a lighter red with black outlines. Zer0 looked at the Director._

_"W-What is this one?" Zer0 asked, pointing at the other screen. The Director tapped on it, showing a list of names, and rank of the name._

_"This Zer0 is the assassin division." The Director said, getting a confused look from Zer0._

_"Assassin division?"_

_"Yes, they are trained to be silent killers, or if we command them, they can take out a city in the most brutal way possible. They are trained with the teleportation device, given HF blades or digi-struct or even both, but that's only to the best. Why do you ask?" The Director asked, Zer0 looked at Knoxx, before looking back at the screen._

_"Because I want to be in the Assassin division." Zer0 said, getting shocked glances from Knoxx, but an impassive look from the Director, but a smirked appeared on his face._

_"You know, I had a feeling you choose that."_

**(Assassin training hall)**

_Inside the training hall, Lance assassin's were practicing their weapons. Some were using their digi-struct sword to slash at a training dummy. They used guns to shoot down moving targets, said targets were living psycho's that tried to hide from the bullets but had no where else to go._

_They heard the heard a ding and all the assassins turned to see the Director and General Knoxx enter the room from the doorway. Instantly, the assassin's stopped what they were doing, dropping their weapons, and ran towards the Director and Knoxx. The assassin's stood in a line, their arms crossed behind their backs and stared forward. The Director and Knoxx looked at each other, the Director nodded, Knoxx nodded back and he stepped forward. His boots clanking as he stood on besides the assassins._

_"Today assassins, we get a new recruitment. Now I know this is old news, but this is different. As we know, most assassins are female_**(That's what I notice. Is all Lance assassins female and troopers male?)**_." Knoxx said, walking along the lines of assassins._

_"But the Director," Knoxx looked at the Director, "Says he is special. Ladies, meet the new recruitment, the first male assassin of the Crimson lance, Zer0." Knoxx said, he stepped aside, the assassins looked around, trying to find the recruit._

_"Girls." Knoxx said, the assassins answered. He pointed down and they followed. There, they saw the little silver haired boy stand in front of the assassins. The boy coward beneath the shadows of the assassins, they looked far scarier then the Lance troopers. The assassins stared at the boy for a long time, Knoxx grew nervous for this while the Director remained stoic. The assassins looked at the boy before one of them said something that shocked Knoxx._

_"Oh... my... GOD! He is so cute!" One of the assassins cooed, she walked over to the boy and knelt down next to him. She started pinching his cheeks. Soon all the assassins walked and knelt around Zer0 in a circle. Feeling his hair, pinching his cheeks._

_"He is so cute."_

_"So adorable."_

_"I just want too gobble him up!"_

_"Oh he's blushing."_

_Indeed, Zer0 was blushing like a red tomato. He just stood their as the assassins girls played with him, Knoxx meanwhile was really, really, and I mean REALLY confused. He thought the girls would just not accept him, but here he is now, being fond and played around with the girls. While the Director had a stoic look on his face._

_"Girls!"_

_Everyone turned to see a woman in her mid twenties walked towards them. This woman had pale skin, silver eyes, hair white as Zer0's, a brown vest, black pants, combat boots, and weird alien tattoos on the left side of her body. The assassins stood back in line as Zer0 stared at the ground, the woman looked at each of the girls before noticing Knoxx and the Director._

_"General Knoxx, Director, please tell me why you are in the middle of a training session now?" The woman asked, glaring at both man. If both men were scared they didn't show it, they both just stared at the woman. Knoxx decided to end the stare down and silence._

_"Commandant Steele, we are here to deliver your new recruitment. And as the Director said, our 'ultimate' soldier." Knoxx said, the woman Knoxx sent a weird look, until she notice the small occupant in the room. She walked up to Zer0 until she was right in front of him. She looked down at the small boy, staring him down. Hesitantly, Zer0 looked up, noticing the cold glare he got._

_"U-Uh, hi." Zer0 whispered, Steel stared at the boy. Before she bent down and until she was at eye level with the boy._

_"And what is your name young man." Steele asked, Zer0 looked at her and cleared his throat._

_"Z-Zer0, it's Zer0." Zer0 answered, getting a nod from Steele. She stood back up, and looked down at Zer0._

_"Well Zer0, it is an honor to have you among us. As for you ladies." Steele said sternly, turning to the girls. "Get back to training!"_

_"YES SIR!" They chorused together. The assassins went back to what they were doing, but not before giving Zer0 a pat on the head. Steele looked back at Knoxx._

_"Knoxx, take the boy to our... personal training ground." Steele said, Knoxx nodded._

_"Come on Zer0." Knoxx said, Zer0 followed, but his eyes never left Steele's. He waved at her as he kept walking. Steele stared at Zer0 for a moment before turning and watching the assassins work. Zer0 looked back in front of him as him, Knoxx, and the Director._

_"Knoxx, what is the 'personal' training ground?" Zer0 asked._

_"Well Zer0, it's where we train our best soldiers or assassins." Knoxx answered._

_"Oh... Who is the best assassins?" Zer0 asked, Knoxx looked down at him._

_"Well, so far, you. Of course once you get older I mean. Your trainer will either be me, Steele, and our newest but young elite assassin, Athena." Knoxx said, getting a nod from Zer0._

_"You have a future Zer0." The Director said, gaining the boys attention. "You have a new destiny."_

_Knoxx, Zer0, and the Director stopped in front of a door as it slid open. A bright light blinding Zer0, he covered his eyes as his vision soon became a blur. Soon darkness over took him, and he became conscious, like he was waking up._

**(Pandora, Windshear waste, present day)**

Pain.

That is how Zer0 felt.

Cold.

That's also how Zer0 felt.

He slowly opened his eyes to meet Pandora's blue sky. His vision became clear and he looked around, noticing the situation he was in. The wreckage of the destroyed train laid all around him, not a single metal shard was beside him or inside him. Zer0 groaned as he tried to stand up, that was a mistake as he growled in pain. He felt a pain in his side and looked down, that is where he saw the wound. There, protruding from his side, was a metal rod. It hit no artery or organ which was good for Zer0.

He looked around, trying to find something too rip it out. He found nothing so he had to do it the old fashion way. With his left hand, he grabbed the rod. Zer0 gritted his teeth as he prepared to take it out. Zer0 growled as he pulled on it, but it didn't move, didn't even budge. He looked down on it, seeing what was wrong, the rod was connected on a metal shard next too him. Zer0 sighed in irritation, knowing what he must do. He grabbed the rod again, he took a deep breath, but as quick as lighting, he broke the top off of the rod that was inside him.

"Dammit." Zer0 groaned, he took another deep breath, knowing this was going to be painful. He twisted his body to the side, his body slid out of the rod, that was Zer0's second mistake as it hurt like a bitch. He silently growled, releasing the pain, he balled his right hand into a fist and smashed it into the ground, creating a little crater. When the pain went away, Zer0 sighed, he knew it would hurt. But he was glad it was over. He slowly stood up, trying to regain his balance. When he stood up to full height, he inspected himself.

He notice that he looked fine, besides a few scrapes on his armor and the hole in his side that he decided to cover up. He looked around before noticing a dead engineer. He walked over to him and picked up the corpses arm, he ripped off the sleeve and let the hand go. He tied the sleeve around the waist until it was covered, instantly the cloth was covered in red. But soon it would heal. Zer0 continued checking himself, he notice that besides the cloth, he was fine, which confused him, causing a ? emoticon to appear. He remembered what happen, the ambush, the other Hunters, the Loaders, Jack, and the bombs. He remembered he was so close to the bombs he shouldn't even be alive. Then it hit him, his shield!

He reached behind him, reaching for something. He then felt something and grabbed it, he pulled it out in front of him and lo and behold, it was his shield. But it was damaged, it had a dent in it while the optic in the center was cracked. Zer0 sighed, he thought it must have tooken damage from him. he remembered why he survived, his shield was a legendary shield, built by the Atlas corporation, it was known as Phoenix, the shield that can reduce not only explosion, but fire as well, that not even dynamite can effect Zer0. He tossed it aside, seeing that it was useless. He activated his echo, but he got nothing. He pulled out his echo and notice it was destroyed as well, he groaned and tossed the echo away. He notice a body nearby, not an engineer, but a person. He walked up too it and knelt down. he notice that it was a male, he was dead, seemed to be dead for a long time.

He decided to loot the body, hey, the guy wasn't alive so it's not like it's a bad thing. Zer0 searched around, looking for things, he actually found something. He pulled it out and what he found shocked him, it was an echo communicator in perfect condition. Zer0 connected it to his belt and activated it. He looked through everything, he notice he had no money, which was fine, he could just loot other stuff or do missions. He had no weapons, which was also fine since he had his sn-Oh shit his sniper rifle. he looked around, noticing his rifle, the Atlas thunder, his prize possession his father gave to him. he looked around until he saw something poking out of the snow.

He realized it was the long tube of his rifle. He ran over to it, ignoring the pain. He reached it, he grabbed the long rube and pulled... half of the rifle out. He dropped the rifle in shock, until he notice the other half in his the sand. He pulled it out and stared at the two pieces, before growling and letting the rifle down. He felt something crack underneath him and check the left side of his belt. He pulled something that felt broken and pulled it out, he saw that it was his Deception device, it was cracked and broken, pissing Zer0 off. He let the pieces fall from his fingers.

Zer0 was royally pissed, not only was his favorite rifle was gone, something his father gave too him as gift, and now his most special skill was destroyed. He sighed, he had to let it go. He realized that if they were gone, so was his sword. He checked his belt for the handle, he kept looking until he felt something that felt like his sword's handle. He pulled it out and it was indeed, his sword was still intact. It's blue glow lighted up along with the fire of the destroyed train wreckage.

He sighed in relief, glad that his weapon wasn't destroyed, but just to be sure it was completely intact. Zer0 took a stance, his sword in front of him, a stance an old friend taught him. And, as quick as lighting, Zer0 slashed the air, his sword at his side. His sword slowly digi struct from existence. And, as the sword fully disappeared, Zer0 heard a sound that sounded like metal sliding against metal. He then saw it, a piece of a train, half of it hanging off, slide down. The part that was hanging slowly disconnected from the other part, falling to the ground, it was cut clean in half.

Zer0 holstered his sword and checked more if his weapons. He saw his pouch of kunai's were still intact. He checked it and saw that all his elemental kunai were fine. Zer0 made sure to make tag the kunai a certain color to know what element there were. Yellow means explosion, red means fire, green means corrosive, purple means slag, dark blue means electricity, and light blue was a secret one Zer0 has been working on. He closed his pouch and checked his Echo again. He checked his skill tree, all his skill points were gone and he was back at level one. Zer0 didn't care, he was glad actually, it gave him a challenge, of course it would be good too actually have his Deception back. He deactivated his echo and looked around, noticing there was nothing here for him, he decided to search the area.

He left the train wreckage, the snow hitting his face mask but it was ineffective to Zer0 as he kept walking. Soon his he disappeared into the frozen tundra, out of sight.

**(With the others)**

"Even though Knuckle Dragger blind sided me, I know my way around this glacier. I'll bet we'll find my eye in Frostbite Crevasse." Claptrap said, leading the Vault hunters.

"Great, where's that?" Gaige asked as they walked up the hill. So far they saw no sign of the Bullymong that took Claptrap's eye. As they kept walking, their echoes activated and the woman from before voice spoke up.

"Stick close to the robot, he will help you get off, and into the city of Sanctuary. That is the only place you will be safe." The woman said, she disconnected her echo before the Vault Hunter's could respond.

"Jeez, who is that woman?" Maya asked, Salvador shrugged.

"Beats me Amiga." Salvador said, Axton agreed.

"Yeah, but she sounds hot." Axton said, grinning.

"Really Axton, really?" Maya asked, not impressed.

"What? She does." Axton asked, chuckling while Maya scoffed and walked past Axton, Krieg followed. They met up with Claptrap to their destination, but there was a problem.

"How are we gonna get past that ice wall?" Gaige asked, gesturing to the ice wall in front of them.

"We could use Krieg's head as a battering ram." Salvador suggested.

"No." Maya said plainly.

"It was worth a try." Salvador said, before any of them could respond or suggest something. A roar was heard, causing the Vault Hunter's to jump and get their guns out. Claptrap retracted his arms and wheel, turning himself in a box.

"Ahh! I hear Bullymong's! Sic'em Minion's!" Claptrap screamed in terror as he transformed back into robot and ran, or wheeled away.

"PROTECT ME, SQUIRE!" Claptrap screeched.

"WE'RE NOT YOUR MINION'S CLAPTRAP!" Gaige screamed, ignoring the creatures that we're aboce her. The Vault Hunter's notice there we're three of the creatures, they looked like the creature before but we're smaller, they had massive arms and a small pair of little arms. Maya notice the red bar atop the creatures, the levels, which were level ones, and the names of the creatures.

"Monglet's, kill em." Maya said, the Vault Hunter's fired. One of the minglets charged at Kreif but all it got was a face full of bullets, killing it instantly. Maya shot at one of the Monglet's arms, disabling it, whiloe Salvador tackled it and started punching the crap out of it.

"Really Salvador?" Maya asked, Salvador stopped punching the Monglet with his spiked brass knuckles.

"What? This is fun." Salvador answered, he continued beating the Monglet to death. The last Monglet was charging at Gaige who was shooting at it, she missed a few times as it got closer. Before it could come in closer, a bullet pierced it's head, killing it instantly as it slumped to the ground at Gaige's feet. Gaige turned to see Axton reloading his gun.

"Hey, that was mine." Gaige said, glaring at the Dahl Commando. He just shrugged and holstered his weapon.

"Sorry Gaige, but my bullet killed it, so it technically makes it mine." Axton remarked, grinning. Gaige was about to retort, but Maya got between them.

"Gaige, it doesn't matter who killed it. What matters is that they're gone now. Now, let's get out of here." Maya said, Gaige glared at Axton before walking away.

"Yeah, but now we got to get past the ice wall." Axton said, just like that, the ice wall exploded and out came two more Monglets. Krieg took out his pistol and shot them down, killing them.

"Good job Krieg." Maya said.

"CAN I KEEP THE CORPSES?!"

"No."

"OKAY!" Claptrap wheeled out of his hiding place and went in front of the Hunters.

"Let's go, if we don't get my eye back. We'll never make it to Sanctuary." Claptrap said, he turned away from them and wheeled away. The Hunter's just followed, wasn't worth arguing with Claptrap since he is so annoying. As they kept walking, out of the blue the ground started shaking, making the Vault hunter's stagger and Claptrap to trip on his face.

"What was that?" Maya asked, nobody answered, they were as clueless as her.

"Ugh, again? Jack's tearing Pandora apart to find the Vault." Claptrap answered.

"Well there's your answer." Axton remarked.

"They say Jack's drilling operations are causing those earthquakes. That or your mom just got out of bed, ZING!" Claptrap joked, the Vault Hunter's just gave him a deadpan look.

"Worst joke I ever heard." Gaige remarked, before anyone could voice their opinions. The woman from before appeared.

"You'll need that funny little robots help to reach Sanctuary. The last Bastion of the resistance against Jack, and the only place you will be truly safe, get to Sanctuary." The woman ordered, her echo hud disappeared.

"Jeez, she just appears out of the blue, tells us something random and then goes away." Axton remarked.

"It doesn't matter, she's right. We need to get to Sanctuary." Maya said, she walked towards Claptrap who fell off the edge of the small cliff. The only one who stayed behind was Gaige, she still had something pondering her head.

"The woman actually thinks Claptrap is funny?" Gaige thought, she wanted to question it. But Maya's voice got her attention and she ran up to the others. They looked down to see the upside down form of Claptrap. They then started to look around, trying to find a way down. Salvador looked at the others.

"So how do we do th-"Before Salvador could finish. Krieg grabbed all of them in his arms.

"TIME TO FEEL THE WIND OF THE WIND TRAIN!" Krieg roared, he jumped down as the other screamed in terror. They landed on the ground with a thud, Krieg let the others go as they caught their bearings. Maya looked at Krieg.

"Krieg, don't ever do that again."

"NO PROMISES!"

"Somebody help me." Claptrap muttered under the snow.

"We should just leave him." Salvador whispered to the others.

"As much as I want to, we need him." Maya said, Salvador groaned, not liking the idea of the annoying robot with them. Gaige walked up to Claptrap's body and flipped it over.

"Many thanks friend's of friends! Onward!" Claptrap ordered, wheeling away blindly.

"Atleast he said thank you." Gaige said, walking with the others. They heard their echoes activate and, instead of the woman, it was a man, the name under him said Handsome Jack.

"Hey kiddoes, Handsome Jack here. President of Hyperion, lemme explain how things work. Vault hunter's show up, Vault Hunter's looks for the new Vault, Vault Hunter's get killed, by me. Seeing the problem here, your still alive, so if you could just do me a favor and off yourself. That be great, thanks pumpkin." Jack said, he ended the echo, leaving some of the Vault hunter's pissed, mostly Gaige.

"Pumpkin? Who the hell is he to call me pumpkin?! And who is he to tell us what to do?"

"He's Jack Gaige, just ignore him, now come on." Axton said, they followed Claptrap through a cargo crate as Claptrap walked towards the door on the other side.

"AAAnnnnddd open!" Claptrap said, he charged at the door and pushed it open. The group walked through in an open area. They notice a giant Hyperion bunker on the ledge above. Before they could continue, Claptrap gasped, getting the others attention.

"Claptrap, what's wrong?" Gaige asked.

"Oh, my eye just switched back on! I see a tough looking minion, and an incredibly handsome robot." Claptrap voice then started to get shrilled as he reverted into his box form. "Which means that whoever has my eye... Is very close!"

The Vault hunter's pulled out their guns, soon they heard a growl above them and looked to see what was the noise. A Bullymong, the one that stole Claptrap's, above the destroyed ship. Is jumped off the ship and above the ledge. It grabbed a destroyed runner and with its lower arms that kept it from falling, it held the runner over its head and aimed down.

**(Knuckle Dragger: This is gonna hurt) (Yeah, I'm doing the titles. Probably should've done them with the Vault Hunters, whatever.)**

It threw the destroyed runner to the ground, the runner exploded upon impact and Knuckle Dragger took its place. it drummed its chest, challenging the Vault Hunter's. The vault Hunter's amied their guns at the beast, Axton smirked.

"Let's light this bitch up!" Axton said, they opened fire. The bullet's pierced Knuckle Dragger's skin, it put its upper arms in front of itself to shield its face. Using its lower arms, it charged at the Vault hunter's. The Vault Hunter's jumped out of the way as Knuckle Dragger crashed into an ice boulder. Knuckle Dragger shook the snow off it's body and turned towards Axton and Salvador. Both immediately fired at the Bullymong. Knuckle Dragger roared at them and with great strength, it jumped in the air. For such a big creature it could fly pretty far as Axton and Salvador had to stop shooting and jump out of the way.

"Damn, this thing won't go down!" Axton yelled as they fired at the Bullymong.

"Just keep shooting at it!" Maya yelled, firing her maliwan. She then notice something, her Pyscho friend was missing. "Where's Krieg?!"

"YOU WILL TASTE MY PEARLY PEARLS!"

Maya, Axton, and Salvador turned to see Krieg hanging on Knuckle Dragger's back, punching it as it tried to claw Krieg off it.

"YOU WILL MAKE A GREAT COAT!" Krieg roared, Knuckle Dragger roared in anger. It got sick of this so it decided to end it. It reached with its left upper arm and reached back and grabbed Krieg's arm. It pulled Krieg off it and brought it in front, it's nostrils flaring at the giant Pyscho.

"...OOP!" Knuckle Dragger threw Krieg in the air, Krieg soared in the air before crashing into the wall. Maya and the others watched as Knuckle Dragger roared at them. They wondered why it was, they got an answer as they heard smaller roars.

"Oh! Their coming out of the wall sphincters!" Claptrap's voiced yelled as two Bullymong brats and two Monglets jumped out of the holes in the wall. While the Vault Hunter's were distracted, Knuckle Dragger took the chance to attack them, it jumped near them and grabbed the closer person to it, which was Maya. It grabbed Maya with its clawed hand and swung her in the air. It glared at Maya who tried to pry herself out of the massive Bullymong's hand, but she couldn't get out. Knuckle Dragger roared in Maya's face, some of its spit hit her in the face.

"EW! Fucking Bullymong!" Maya cursed, she threw her fist into the side of its face. That where she made two mistakes, one, it was her left injured hand that she punched with, and two, it only made Knuckle Dragger more angrier. It's growling was a dead giveaway. Maya pulled out her gun and aimed it at Knuckle Dragger's eye.

"Kiss this bitch." Maya said, she pulled the trigger.

CLICK.

Maya's eyes widen in shock as he gun didn't shoot the bullet. She pulled the trigger again, nothing happen, she realized her gun was empty. She realized Knuckle Dragger must have realized that too because it has something that was close to a smirk. Before it could do anything, it screamed as bullet's pierced its side. It looked to see Axton, Salvador, and Krieg shooting at it.

"Let go of her!" Axton yelled, Knuckle Dragger looked at Maya. If they wanted her, they shall get her. Knuckle Dragger tossed Maya at the three. Krieg caught her in his arms, he sent her down.

"Thanks Krieg."

"YOUR WELCOME!"

They heard growling and turned around to see Knuckle Dragger, the two Bullymong brats, and the two Monglets behind them. The group opened fire at Knuckle Dragger raised its upper arms and blocked its head, shielding itself. The Bullymong Brats did the same, while the Monglets stood behind the Bullies. The Vault Hunter's kept shooting as knuckle Dragger got closer, backing the Vault Hunter's up. They kept shooting until their guns clicked.

"Out of ammo!" Maya said, Axton tried to find more mags but found none.

"Same here, Salvador?"

"I'm out Amigo."

"NO MORE MEAT!"

"Shit." Maya gritted, watching as Knuckle Dragger let his arms fall. It roared at them as they slowly walked towards the Vault Hunter's. The Vault Hunter's kept backing up until they bumped until they bumped into something. They turned around to see the wall behind them, they looked back at Knuckle Dragger who kept walking. Axton growled, stepping up.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking this mother fucker with me, now whose with me?!"

"I'm at your side Amigo!" Salvador cheered.

"TIME TO FACE MY MEAT PUPPETS!" Krieg roared, all three man charged at Knuckle Dragger. Knuckle Dragger watched as they charged, as they were with in arms reached, Knuckle Dragger reached its arm back and swung it at them. The three men were sent flying back to Maya, groaning.

"Well that didn't work." Axton groaned.

"My head." Salvador groaned, clutching his head.

"MY PEARLY PEARLS HURT!"

"God, where is Gaige?" Maya muttered, hoping the young girl is safe.

With Gaige, she was in a snow pile when she had to jump out of the way of Knuckle Dragger. She pushed herself out of the pile and stood up.

"Damn, that hurt, but still pretty awesome." Gaige said, chuckling to herself. She dusted the snow off herself and looked around for Maya and the others. She heard growled to her left and turned to see the others trapped by Knuckle Dragger and four other Bullymongs.

"Oh no." Gaige whispered, scared for her friends. She knew going in blindly was stupid, but then again she loved doing stupid stuff. But she wouldn't get there in time to save her friends. So she thinked fast and pulled out her Tediore gun. She closed her left eye and focused on the scope. She aimed it at one of the Monglets in the back.

"This is my shot." Gaige thought, she pulled the trigger, the bullet shot out. It soared through the air, towards the Monglets and... Completely missed. It hit the snow on the ground in front of them, Gaige cursed loudly, she didn't realize she caught the attention of the two Monglets. Both looked at Gaige, since their bigger brother wouldn't let them eat the bigger food, they would have some of their own.

Gaige heard growling behind her and turned around, gasping as the two Monglets slowly made their way towards her. She aimed her gun and shot at the Monglets, a couple shots missed but one shot hit a Monglet in the arm, but not stopping it from advancing towards her. She kept shooting at them before her gun clicked, empty. She then threw her gun at one of the Monglet's, hitting it in the head. It shook it off, like it was nothing as they advanced towards her. Gaige backed up, before she knew it she tripped over something and fell on her ass.

The Monglet's kept crawling towards Gaige as she crawled backwards. They heard someone screaming, Gaige and the Monglets turned to see Claptrap running towards them.

"I'll protect you minion!" Claptrap screamed, charging. One of the Monglets growled at Claptrap before roaring at him, instantly Claptrap turned around and ran away screaming in terror.

"OH GOD NO I WON'T!"

"Jeez, thanks Claptrap." Gaige muttered sarcastically. The monglet's looked back at Gaige and kept crawling towards her. She crawled back away from them, fear over taking her entire system.

**(Somewhere near)**

Somewhere near, Zer0 was walking through the snowy tundra. He had no idea where he was, the map didn't help at all. And he kept hearing roaring in the distance. He kept walking, ignoring the roars. He tried to find a way off this glacier and to some Hyperion outpost so he can find the Vault. As he kept walking he notice some other noises. He realized those noises were gunshots. Soon more roars were heard, Zer0 wondered who was making those gunshots. He saw that their was a cliff on his left, and the noises were coming down there. he walked towards the cliff and looked down, there, he saw something that shocked him.

There, standing in fear, were the other Vault Hunter's in fear. He notice three four armed creatures cornering them, one was massive, Zer0 guessed that was the alpha. He notice that the other Vault hunter's had no guns, Zer0 guessed their weapons were empty. He heard growling beneath him and looked under him. There, he saw two smaller versions of the other creatures and the red head girl from the train. She was being cornered as the two creatures made their way to her. Zer0 honestly didn't care, that meant no one was getting in his way of the Vault, and no one could annoy him. It's survival of the fittest on this planet as he heard once. Zer0 stood up, taking one last look at the Vault Hunter's before turning around and walking away.

He was in mid-step when he stopped. He didn't know why, but he stopped. He didn't care for these people, they left him in the train wreckage, they annoyed him the minute they stepped on the train, and why should he care? Zer0 didn't know why, but he looked down at the girl in danger. he didn't know why, but he felt a spark inside of him, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He didn't what it was, but it was telling him not to leave them.

Zer0 slowly pulled out his blade, activating it. He didn't know why, but he just had to. Zer0 did know one thing: These Vault Hunter's owe him big time. Zer0 leaned forward, his body towards the ground. Before Zer0 could fully fall to the ground, he planted his right foot firmly on the ice wall and, like he was on the ground, starting running down the wall. His feet left a lighting trail behind him as he ran down. Zer0 realized he wouldn't make it in time as the Monglet's were so close to the girl, so he decided to improvise. He reached out in his pouch, and pulled out three fire kunai. He threw them down, the knives soaring through the wind.

Gaige meanwhile was scared for her life as the Monglet's got closer. She couldn't do anything as the ugly animals crawled to her. Before they could get any closer, some little ice rocks fell in front of the Monglet's. One of the Monglet's looked up only to be met with three kunai's, one in its head, and two in the shoulders. The Monglet squealed in pain, gaining its comrade attention and Gaige's as well. It tried to claw the kunai's off itself while Gaige watched in shock, she was thinking, were those what she thought they were. She got her answer as the kunai exploded in flames, burning through the Monglet's skin as it screeched in pain. It's screeches got Knuckle Dragger, the Bullies, and the other Vault Hunter's attention. The Monglet tried to slap the fire to get it off but it was too late as the fire spread. The Monglet gave one last screech before falling to the ground limp, dead. The other Monglet growled in anger, it heard something above it and looked up as well, only to be met with a blue blade. The sword cut through the Monglet skin like butter, cutting the creature in half. Gaige eyes widen in shock as she realized who her savior was.

"It's him." Gaige thought, it was the same man from the train, and he looked perfectly fine, except for the bandage that was soaked in blood around his waist. She watched as he stood up, he swing his blade in the air, leaving a line of blood on the ground. Gaige saw that the blood on his blade was gone.

Zer0 stood up, he looked over his shoulder at the girl beneath him, she seemed fine so Zer0 looked back at Knuckle Dragger. It seems Zer0 had angered Knuckle Dragger as it growled at him, the two behind it grwled along. Zer0 was unaffected by the growls, as quick as lighting, Zer0 got into his defensive battle stance. Gaige widen in shock, was this guy about to fight Knuckle Dragger, the other's couldn't beat it, and they were barely hurt. This guy had a blood soaked bandage and he was facing the most scariest Bullymong on this glacier. Knuckle Dragger meanwhile, took the stance as a challenge, it gladly accepted. Knuckle Dragger roared at Zer0, it jumped in the air and Zer0 was actually surprised that, for its amazing size, it could jump far. It raised its fist above its head ready to snap Zer0. Gaige closed her eyes as Knuckle Dragger was above them, Zer0 got out of his stance and as quick as lighting, grabbed Gaige bridal style with his one hand. Knuckle Dragger smashed the ground where Zer0 stood, it raised it's paws to show nothing, no Zer0, no Gaige. It looked around, trying to find the girl and the new meat.

Gaige on the other hand had her eyes shut, ready to die. After a few moments, Gaige felt nothing, in fact she felt fine. She opened her eys to see herself in some ones arm. She looked to see who it was, it was Zer0. He had her in one arm while his other carried his blade. Gaige notice that Zer0 was running, she didn't know why, but she felt warm and safe in his arms. She also wondered where was Knuckle Dragger? She got her answer and saw Knuckle Dragger... was hanging on the wall. She was confused, it looked like Knuckle Dragger was standing, but it looked like it was on the wall. She then saw something entirely strange, the others were on the wall as well. This confused her, she looked around and notice that the Hyperion Bunker still looked the same. She looked a head of herself and saw that the ground was rigid and unnatural.

That's when Gaige realized what was going on, the others weren't on the walls, her and this Zer0 character were. She looked up at Zer0 as he kept running straight, she was amazed that he was able to run on walls, even with her in his arm. She heard roaring and looked to see Knuckle Dragger soaring in the air towards them. Zer0 looked back and saw Knuckle Dragger, he looked back and down at Gaige. He saw how she lunged onto him tighter. He planted his foot in the wall before pushing off the wall, flying in the air while Knuckle Dragger crashed into the spot they were at. Zer0 soared through the air before landing next to the Vault Hunter's and the Brats. Both Brats jumped in alarm and growled at Zer0, he paid them no mind as he set Gaige on the ground. Both stared at each other for a moment, even though Gaige couldn't see Zer0 face, she felt alot safer with him, and for some reason felt warm in his arms and chest, even if it's his armor.

Zer0 paid no mind to Gaige as he stood up and walked away, not even caring. Zer0 started walking, before it turned into a full well ninja run, leaving his lighting trail behind. The Brats were about to attack Zer0 but one snarl from Knuckle Dragger stopped them, making them whimper as Zer0 ran past them. He stopped in the middle of the snow circle, his sword at his side. Zer0 looked up at Knuckle Dragger, the Bullymong stared down at him, clearly pissed. Zer0 took his defensive battle stance one more time, staring at the Bullymong. While the Bullymong took it as challenge and drummed its chest, accepting it. Zer0 waited calmly, taking deep breathes as he waited, his blade glowed brightly, like it was excited and waiting to draw blood. Knuckle Dragger roared one last time before pouncing.

**(Play Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST Rules of Nature)**

Zer0 jumped out of the way as Knuckle Dragger smashed the spot he was in. He landed back on his feet and instantly dashed at the Bullymong. He swung his blade at Knuckle Dragger, cutting into the skin. Knuckle Dragger screeched in pain, feeling the blade cut though its skin. He growled at Zer0, swinging its massive arm at the assassin. Zer0 put his arms in front of himself, trying to protect his face, but since it did nothing to stop the massive arm, Zer0 went flying. Instead of landing on his back, Zer0 flipped himself around so he was on his hands, he pushed himself up in the air and landed back on his feet, he charged again at Knuckle Dragger who roared. It swung it's paw at Zer0 as he got closer.

Zer0 ducked under the swing and slashed across Knuckle Dragger's arm. Knuckle Dragger ignored the pain, more focused on eating the black creature. It swung its upper left arm at Zer0 who blocked it with his arms, but it didn't stop the lower left arm from upper cutting Zer0 in the stomach. Zer0 groaned as more blood soaked into the bandage. He fell on his back, groaning, but this was no time to feel pain so Zer0 shook it away and got back up. He dashed at knuckle Dragger who had its arms infront of it in a ram like style and charged at Zer0. Zer0 had to improvise, so when Knuckle Dragger was close enough, he jumped over the animal. He twirled his body around and with his sword, slashed at Knuckle Dragger's back. Knuckle Dragger stopped his charge and roared in pain, feeling the hot blade in it's back wasn't comfortable. Zer0 ran at the Bullymong, ready to cut it up into so many pieces. Zer0 had his blade ready just as he swung it at Knuckle dragger. Knuckle Dragger ignored it as it swung both left hands at Zer0, disrupting his attack and sending him into the air.

Zer0 was in mid-air when he heard a roar above him. He looked to see Knuckle Dragger soar in the air right after him. Zer0 had no time to DODGE as Knuckle Dragger tackled him into the ground, Zer0 growled between his teeth sa he felt something break. Knuckle Dragger stood back up and roared in victory, that pissed Zer0 off. He raised his feet above himself, put his hands firmly on the ground, and launched himself in the air. Knuckle Dragger looked down only to be met with two feet in its face, and adding a little electricity in them as Zer0 sent Knuckle Dragger flying away from him. Zer0 landed perfectly on the ground, his sword out, while Knuckle Dragger crashed to the ground.

The Vault Hunter's, minus Krieg, were shocked. Here they were fighting Knuckle Dragger who gave them a run for their money. Literally about to kill them, then this guy comes out of nowhere, sword glowing and slashing around, and he was giving Knuckle Dragger trouble. Hell, they watched no matter how much damage this guy took, he still got back up, and he didn't even had a shield no was he perfectly healed.

Back with Zer0, he waited as Knuckle Dragger stood back up, snarling at Zer0 who was unaffected by it. But he will admit, this was fun, Zer0 hasn't had a challenge since he got here, and this animal was giving him one. Knuckle Dragger picked up a chunk of ice from the ground and threw it at Zer0. Zer0 just watched as the ball of ice flew towards him, and, with razor speed, swung his blade in the air. The Vault Hunter's were confused by that, until they saw the ice ball that was like five feet from Zer0 break in half and sail past Zer0. Zer0 just stood their, and for the first time since the Vault Hunter's met Zer0, and since he got on this planet, Zer0 spoke.

"Why throw rocks, are you afraid of me. Please, show me what kind of challenge you are." Zer0 growled, Gaige eyes widen in shock. His voice was deep, mechanical, she thought it was because of the helmet, and for some reason it sounded... sexy. She didn't know why, it just did, and it was. Anyways, back to Zer0, he watched as Knuckle Dragger stood up and roared at him, charging. Zer0 stood there as Knuckle Dragger charged and, before anyone could blinked, charged at Knuckle Dragger. Both charged at each other, one wanted to eat the other, while the other just wanted to fight. Knuckle Dragger swung its paw at the assassin. Zer0 rolled under the attack, he took his blade and slashed at Knuckle Dragger's side. Knuckle Dragger screeched in pain, it growled at Zer0, swinging its paw at Zer0. Zer0 blocked the move with his arm but it wasn't met to attack Zer0, it instead grabbed Zer0 by his head. Knuckle Dragger's massive hand covered Zer0's entire head as he raised the body in the air.

Knuckle Dragger snarled at Zer0, who tried to get himself out of the hold. Knuckle Dragger lifted Zer0 over his head, and slammed in into the ground, making a crater. Knuckle Dragger lifted Zer0 up in the air, and slammed back into the ground, repeatedly. Zer0, not liking this at all, decided to end it. With his left leg, he threw it back before throwing it into Knuckle Dragger's face, causing the big Bullymong to let go and cause Zer0 to fall on his stomach. Zer0 stood back up, glaring at the Bullymong. Knuckle Dragger roared at Zer0, wanting to break the assassin, then eat him. Zer0 pulled put three kunai's and threw them at Knuckle Dragger, each striking the Bullymong in the shoulder and arm. Knuckle Dragger roared in anger, not from the kunai, but because the meat wasn't dead yet. Soon its roar of anger turned into a roar of pain as the kunai exploded in flames. The flames didn't cover Knuckle Dragger's entire body since it as to big, but it did leave a huge burn mark.

Zer0 charged at Knuckle Dragger, blade ready to kill Dragger. Knuckle Dragger swung its massive paw at Zer0, trying to slice Zer0 in half. Zer0 side-stepped the attack and slashed at Knuckle Dagger, cutting near its shoulder, making Knuckle Dragger roar again. Zer0 landed behind Knuckle Dragger, turning around and ready to cut through it spine. But somehow, Knuckle Dragger got the upper hand as it swung its upper right paw, striking Zer0 and causing him to go flying. Zer0 flew into the snow, rolling to a stop. He pushed himself up, some of the snow on his mask. he turned around just to see Knuckle Dragger above him, his upper paws above him, before slamming them down. The Vault Hunter's watched as Knuckle Draggers slam caused a little quake, sending snow everywhere. The Vault Hunter's watched as the snow settled, and in amazement as Zer0 was perfectly fine. They even saw that he had both his hands against Knuckle Dragger's upper paws, stopping him from crushing Zer0. Zer0's blade was imbetted on the ground as he pushed Knuckle Dragger's paws away from him. He decided to do something better, with a growl, and electricity surrounding his arms and hand. Zer0 did something that shocked everybody, he lifted Knuckle Dragger in the air and over him. With a roar, Zer0 threw Knuckle Dragger into the air, and slamming into the ice wall.

Zer0 pulled his blade out as Knuckle Dragger slid off the wall and on its belly. He stood there as Knuckle Dragger slowly stood back up, growling lowly, before it became a roar of pain and anger. Knuckle Dragger smashed the ground with its paws, snarling at Zer0, who simply stood there. Knuckle Dragger jumped in the air, attaching itself on the wall. it pulled itself up on the cliff and turned around to look down at Zer0. It snarled at him, before looking around. Whatever it was looking for, it found it, a wrecked runner. Knuckle Dragger grabbed hold of the runner and lifted it off the ground, over its head. Zer0 just stood there and watched, behind him, the two Brats decided to help their alpha and started charging at Zer0, who still stood where he was. Then, slowly, Zer0 put his blade in front of him, he put his left hand on the steel of his blade, letting it rest there. He spread his legs so he was crouched down slightly. To Zer0, time slowed down as everything was slowing down, Knuckle Dragger throwing the runner, the Brats jumping to tackle Zer0, the other Vault Hunter's yelling at him to jump out of the way, or Krieg yelling something about meat bicycles or pearls. Zer0 took deep breaths as the runner was now in the air and soaring towards him. Zer0 blade started sparked in anticipation, Zer0 closed his eyes, his blade infront of him to somehow protect him.

The Vault Hunter's could do nothing as the runner was now going to kill the assassin and the Brats.

Zer0 then opened his eyes, a crimson glow came from his eyes. The runner came with contact with Zer0's sword. But, if by some weird shit, the blade cut through the runner. The runner kept flying through Zer0's blade, the car being cut in half as the half car ran past Zer0's body. The Brat's behind Zer0 were not so lucky as the almost half runner tackled both Brats, the rest of the runner went past Zer0, the inside metal overheated by the cutting ability of Zer0's blade and tackled both Brats. They slammed to the ground, before the Brat's could do anything else, the runner pieces exploded in flames, Zer0 stood where he was, but a red flash came from his helmet as he still stood where he was. Then slowly, he stood up, waving his sword in the air to get rid of any grease or something else. He looked back at Knuckle Dragger who was pissed as it slammed back on the ground near Zer0. Zer0 heart was beating fast, he smiled in anticipation, his blade glowing and sparking wildly. He enjoyed this battle, he notice the bandage wrapped around his waist was loose, so he decided, why have it when its dead weight. So he grabbed one end and ripped it off. The wrap flew in the wind and into the distance, and instantly blood dripped from Zer0's wound, not a lot, but it dripped on the snow. The smell of blood made Knuckle Dragger mad, oh how it was going to enjoy eating this one.

Knuckle Dragger charged at Zer0, as Zer0 did the same. Just as they were within arms reach, Zer0 jumped over Knuckle Dragger, trying to slash at his back. But Knuckle Dragger grabbed Zer0's left leg with its upper right paw and slammed him back onto the ground. Damn, Zer0 must have broken something as he groaned in pain. Knuckle Dragger lifted Zer0 up in the air again and ready to slam Zer0 again. Zer0 had to get out so he pulled out his blade, time seem to slow down for Zer0 as he slowly aimed his blade across Knuckle Dragger's forearm. Zer0 swung his sword, and in a flash of light, Knuckle Dragger arm was cut in half. Knuckle Dragger howled in pure agony as blood poured from the wound. Zer0 fell on his back, his legs still stuck in the loose limbs hold. Knuckle Dragger held its wound, trying to stop the blood as Zer0 pushed himself out of the limb and stood back up. He looked back at Knuckle Dragger who was screeching in pain, this was Zer0's chance. He dashed at Knuckle Dragger, his sword in hand.

Zer0 slashed at Knuckle dragger shoulder, giving more pain to the Bullymong. Zer0 slashed at Knuckle Dragger's right side, drawing more blood. He was enjoying the battle, it was so much fun. Knuckle Dragger got sick of this, it swung it's lower left paw at Zer0, knocking his blade out of his hand. Zer0 watched as his blade spun in the air, not noticing Knuckle Dragger fist above its head as it was going to smash Zer0. Zer0 saw the attack, but instead of dodging, he stood as the fist came down. Just as it was an inch from his head, Zer0 moved at lighting speed and ran closer to Knuckle dragger, he pushed his foot down before launching himself on top of Knuckle Dragger. He pushed his left down on Knuckle Dragger's shoulder before pushing himself in the air, soaring towards his sword. Zer0 caught his sword in one hand, before spinning himself and launching his sword to the ground. But instead of hitting the ground, it stabbed into Knuckle Dragger's left upper hand, stabbing the sword and the hand into the ground.

Knuckle Dragger once again screeched in pain, oh how the screaming was music to Zer0's ears. He could listen to it all day, and still torture this poor creature. But he decided to end the suffering of its hand. Zer0 threw his foot out, kicking the blade out of Knuckle Dragger's paw. Knuckle Dragger roared at Zer0 and swung it's still bleeding paw at Zer0. Zer0 flipped backwards away from Knuckle Dragger, leaving a crater where he stood. He landed on his hands as he stretched his legs out as the sword handle landed on his foot. Zer0 landed back on one foot, balancing himself while his right foot held his blade like it was a hand. The Vault Hunter's, again, minus Krieg, were shocked as Zer0 held the blade between his like he had a third arm. Zer0 swung his leg at Knuckle Dragger, his sword slashing at Knuckle Dragger, he twisted his leg back to slash at Knuckle Dragger again. He brought it back and forth, releasing a barrage of slashes on Knuckle Dragger's body. Knuckle Dragger felt the blade cut through its skin like it was butter. After Zer0 finished one more slash he brought his foot back, his sword aimed foreward, before pushing his leg out, stabbing Knuckle Dragger, and sending him into the snow. Zer0 threw his leg back, throwing his sword in the air, he caught it as it sailed back down.

Zer0 watched as Knuckle Dragger stood back up, noticing its condition. Knuckle Dragger was covered in cuts, it's upper right arm was severed from its body, and blood stopped pouring from it, Knuckle Dragger was breathing heavily. But Knuckle Dragger was not going to let the assassin win. It roared in anger and pain, before jumping to the other side of the area. Zer0 watched as it digged it's three remaining arms into the ground, digging into the ice. Zer0 was confused by this, but before he knew it, the ground beneath him started shaking. Zer0 staggered abit, trying to regain his balance, he notice two cracks appear from the snow, it started spreading in a straight line. Zer0 notice the cracks were coming from Knuckle Dragger who was roaring. The cracks stopped and turned straight towards one another, they soon stopped once they met, a foot from where Zer0 stood.

Zer0 felt the ground beneath him start shaking, causing him to stagger and try to regain balance. Zer0 also notice where the crack ended, the ice begin to move up. Knuckle Dragger snarled as it pulled the ice up, it's body sweating blood and sweat. Zer0 stood there as the entire ice was pulled from the ground and lifted into the air. The ice block was huge, nearly thirty feet high in the air, something like that. Knuckle Dragger held it with all three paws, almost like a club or sword. Zer0 had his sword ready as Knuckle Dragger roared in at Zer0, before swinging the massive ice block. The other Vault Hunter's were shocked that Knuckle Dragger could do that, and now they were about to witness its full strength and destruction on the new Vault Hunter as it slowly fell towards Zer0.

"NO!" Gaige screamed, her hand out as if she could stop the ice but it was too late as the ice smashed Zer0. A single tear fell down her eye, their one hope at killing Knuckle Dragger just died in front of them. They notice the ice shard started shifting from where Zer0 stood, thats when Gaige and the others were shocked at what they saw. Zer0, still alive and breathing, was holding the ice block at bay with his sword, sparks flying as Zer0 had both hands on the handle of the blade and the blade itself.**(RULES OF NATURE!)** Zer0 body sparked electricity as he growled and kept the blade in front of the ice. With a mighty push, Zer0 pushed the ice block off him, but it came back down. Zer0 stabbed his blade in the side of the ice, while his left hand held the bottom of the ice. Zer0 body started glowing electricity even more as he pulled up, everyone watched in amazement and shock as the ice went up in the air, this time on Zer0's and dragged Knuckle Dragger along with it.

Zer0 had the ice block above him, growling as he balanced the hunk of ice. He then swung it to a side and tossed the ice in the sky, pulling his sword out. Zer0 jumped in the air, towards the ice, and landed on the end. He started dashing across, slashing the ice in front of him, behind him, the ice would fall in rectangles as he ran across the ice. Zer0 was near the end where Knuckle Dragger was, Zer0 pushed himself off and into the air above Knuckle Dragger. The last thing Knuckle Dragger saw was Zer0's blade slicing the air, and then nothing. In a flash of light, Knuckle Dragger's body was split in half, courtesy of Zer0's blade. Zer0 started flashing the air around Knuckle Dragger, and in another flash, Zer0 was on the ground, crouched on his legs and hand, his right arm out, his sword pointed out, while Knuckle Dragger's body was split into so many pieces. Soon, something rain around where Zer0 crouched, it was blood. It rained on his suit, the back of his helmet, and his sword. Then the body parts of Knuckle Dragger fell around Zer0, the ice blocks fell away from him and broke into little pieces.

**(End Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST Rules of Nature)**

Zer0 stood up, his swung his sword in the air, cleaning in blood off it. He sheathed it back in his belt and, as if he wasn't even breathing, Zer0 exhaled. The fight was over, and by god did it feel good to Zer0. He felt a presence behind him and turned to see the little red head girl standing next to him. She had a big smile on her face as she stared at Zer0.

"That... was... AWESOME!" Gaige exclaimed, she stepped closer near Zer0, getting into his mask. Zer0 stood where he was, not really caring, he smelled the blood of his fallen enemy still on him. In fact he could've sworn that the girl Gaige got some blood on herself, not that she cared as she continued talking.

"That was awesome, you just massacred Knuckle Dragger! Are you a robot, an alien, are you even a girl?"

That ticked Zer0 a bit.

"Gaige, stay away from him." Axton warned, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from Zer0. He glared at the assassin, sure he was a bit grateful that this guy saved them. But he could've done it himself, wouldn't be that hard. But the fact that they didn't know this guy was a bit strange, like where he came from. He kept glaring from Zer0, trying to intimidate Zer0, and he had a feeling it was working. But to Zer0 it was ineffective, there was nothing stopping him from killing the commando. He had faced people far stronger than this man, hell, Athena could kill this guy just by looking at him. So Zer0 did something that pissed Axton off, he gave him a smile, by that his emoticon activated, giving him the smile emoticon.

**":)"**

Axton was about to continue but before he could, Claptrap wheeled in.

"Great, now if you would, retrieve my eye for me. Hey, sorry if I screamed Wall sphincters, I say that when I'm frighten." Claptrap said, Zer0 barely knew him and he already wanted to kill Claptrap just because his voice. Hell, if Zer0 wanted to, he could kill them all. But he won't, because they could help him to the Vault. He watched as Gaige picked something up, it seemed to be the robots eyes. She waved it in the air, smiling.

"I got it Claptrap!"

"Got my eye, great! Now we just gotta find someone to put back into me. Much as you'd like to jam your fist into me skull, optic surgery is best left to professionals. My pal Hammerlock in Liar's berg can fix me up, allons-y**(This is what he said. What does that mean?)**." Claptrap said, he rolled up the hillside as Zer0 stood where he was. He just stood there, like a statue. He heard someone clear their throat and looked to see the other Vault Hunter's. Maya stepped forward.

"Hey um, thanks for saving us." Maya said.

"Yeah, we would've been dead if it weren't for you amigo." Salvador said, smiling.

"YOU HAVE SAVED MY MEAT BICYCLE!"

"You are a badass." Gaige said, Axton said nothing. Maya elbowed him, causing Axton to grunt.

"What? Oh yeah, whatever... Thanks." Axton grunted, Zer0 said nothing, in fact he didn't care. he really didn't know why he saved them, he could've just walked away. Something made him do it, but it didn't matter now. Zer0 turned around and walked away, leaving the others, besides Kreig, confused.

"No welcome, nothing?" Maya asked, Zer0 kept walking.

"Come on Amigo, say something." Salvador said, Zer0 kept walking.

"What afraid?" Axton asked, smiling smugly, Zer0 kept walking.

"You talked to Knuckle Dragger." Gaige added, this time stopping Zer0 in his tracks. He turned his head to her.

"You mocked it, so why don't you speak to us?" Gaige asked, Zer0 didn't answer. He didn't know why he was listening, but if it made them shut up, he looked at them.

"You owe me." Zer0 stated, shocking the group. He turned around and walked up the hill, following Claptrap.

"What the hell, we owe him? We owe him nothing." Axton said.

"He has a pointed Axton." Maya said, "He saved our lives, we at least owe him. Now come on." Maya said, walking up the hill, following Zer0.

"We're seriously letting this guy come with us?" Axton asked, Salvador, and Krieg walked past him.

"He did save our lives." Gaige said.

"And we do owe him, and besides Axton. He's after the Vault just like us, so why not let him come along." Salvador said, Axton sighed in fustration.

"Fine, but if he kills us, don't say I didn't tell you so." Axton said, running after the others. Gaige was about to follow when she notice something near Knuckle Draggers remains. She walked over to it and picked it up, examining it. Whatever it was she put it inside of her coat. She quickly ran back to the others.

They finally made it to the Hyperion bunker, but it seemed the door was open. Claptrap looked at the Vault Hunter's.

"About time you showed up, Liar's berg is on the other side of this Hyperion barge. What say we cut through, chums?" Claptrap asked, Zer0 rolled his eyes. Claptrap rolled up to the scanner, he started laughing.

"HA! This door Hyperion tech, childs play. Aaaaaaand OPEN!" Claptrap screeched, the scanner activated it, the scanner scanned down Claptrap, and scanned back up, and deactivated.

"Intruders detected, locking doors." A computer voice stated, the doors closed, adding another set of doors. The group groaned while Zer0 rolled his eyes. Of course it didn't work, he knew this Claptrap unit was an older model, so of course it didn't work. Claptrap stared at the door for several seconds, then at the Hunter's, then back at the doors, then finally at the Vault Hunter's.

"Well it was nice knowing ya, I hear getting eaten alive by Bullymongs isn't such a bad way to go." Claptrap said cheerfully.

"Krieg, when I give the command, sick on Claptrap." Maya ordered.

"You're an asshole Claptrap, besides, Zer0 killed the last of them." Gaige said, gesturing to Zer0. He ignored them, pulling out a kunai and spinning it.

"It wasn't much, I could've done it." Axton said.

"Yeah, when you got the wind knocked out of you by one hit, courtesy of Knuckle Dragger." Gaige said sarcastically. Zer0 just ignored them, blocking them out. He allowed his emotions to get the better of him, not this time. Before he could do anything, he heard a woman voice appear. He saw her face on his hud.

"Lemme get that for you." The woman said, her hud disappeared. Zer0 was confused, who was that woman? He heard machines activating and saw the door sliding open. Claptrap's body jumped in surprise while the others cheered.

"Executing Phase shift." The woman's said, her hud reappearing. Soon the door slid open.

"That was awesome Claptrap." Gaige said, Zer0 was confused, his ? emoticon was a dead giveaway. Claptrap had nothing to do with that.

"It was nothing minions, just me being awesome." Claptrap bragged, Zer0 was confused on why they were cheering for Claptrap, why not for the woman. Her hud reappeared.

"Your welcome, perks of being an artificial intelligence. I'm networked to almost everything on this planet." The woman said, Zer0 was curious. If she was an AI, and she was networked into all of the network stations. Then she could tell him the location of the Vault. He walked into the barge with the others, he leaned on the wall as he watched the others open the Hyperion boxes. They found ammo and started looting it. Salvador found a shotgun, not that it mattered to Zer0, he just kept leaning on the wall. Soon the woman's voice appeared.

"It's a long to Sanctuary."

"Hey it's the woman." Gaige stated, this surprised Zer0. So they must have known. But why didn't she spoke to the others confused Zer0.

"Please take whatever you need for the journey ahead." The woman said, her hud disappeared.

"Jeez, you know for someone whose trying to help us, she doesn't explain much. How about open the door for us." Axton said, Zer0 shook his head, there was no hope for this moron. He notice the woman's hud appeared, he wondered what she wanted.

"And Zer0."

This caused Zer0 muscles to tense. How did she know about him?

"I know they must infuriate you. But you'll need their help to reach the Vault, and stop Jack." The woman said, Zer0 realized she was talking about the others.

"And trust me, they may seem annoying. But they can help you, and you might just warm up to them." The woman said, Zer0 groaned. Like that would happen.

"And Zer0, you'll soon realize that these people, this planet, will change your life. And bring you to your new destiny. I believe in you." The woman said, deactivating her hud. This AI was confusing Zer0, what did she mean by new destiny. He heard Claptrap's voice burn in his ears.

"Ready to go meet Sir Hammerlock minions?"

"Yep, he might help us get off this glacier." Axton said.

"I hope this Liar's bergs has a shower." Maya said.

"Let's do this!" Salcador cheered.

"Whoo hoo! DESTRUCTION!" Gaige cheered, waving her reloaded pistol.

"MEAT!"

"How about you assassin?" Axton asked, Zer0 didn't answer he just stood next to Gaige. He looked out of the corner of his eye and notice Gaige was looking at him. She had a smile on her face as she looked at Zer0. Zer0 rolled his eyes, watching as the door opened. Claptrap rolled through, the other followed.

"Let's go this way!" Claptrap stated.

"Let's light Pandora up!" Axton cheered.

"Let's show this world what happens when you mess with a siren!" Maya cheered along.

"This is going to be awesome!" Gaige screamed.

"Time to blow shit up!" Salvador cried.

"I AM THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN!"

Zer0 sighed in frustration, this was going to be a long ride. He pulled out his sword and followed, not saying a word.

Destiny must be a bitch to him.

* * *

**And done, oh my god. I am tired, that was long as shit. I hope this makes up for it, and I hope you guys like the fight, sorry if you couldn't understand it. So you could tell who I kinda based Zer0 off of: Raiden from Metal Gear. Mostly his moves and red eye. There are going to be people who are kinda like the bosses from Metal Gear Rising. The levels for this story won't be so important. Like if they're facing a boss will it be told, or when they regain their special skill. But for Zer0 it won't matter. Also, where I got the ideas for Zer0's weapon and shield, the sniper rifle Atlas Thunder, and The Phoenix were something I made up. Here's some text or whatever.**

**Atlas Thunder: Taste the thunder (Fires off two rounds and explodes in a ball of lighting.) (Like the Thunder Ball Fist but two shots.)**

**The Phoenix: Reborn from the Ashes (Absorbs all fire and explosive damage.(**

**Now, I have something fun for you readers, I have Borderlands questions for you, it's your experience in the Borderlands game. You don't have to answer, it's just for fun. I will be answering as well.**

**1) What was your first Unique, Legendary, Pearlescant, and Seraph?(It can be gun, shield, relic, Grenade mod, etc. It just has to be your first, and it has to be dropped from a boss or random loot.)**

**O108: My first Unique was the Lascaux, found in Frostburn Canyon. My first legendary was the shield Black Hole, dropped from Foreman Jasper in Opportunity. My first Pearlescant was the Sawbar, dropped by a loot midget. My first Seraph was nothing, I haven't got one(Fricken Raid bosses!), but if I had to choose it would be the Interfacer(Is that right?).**

**2) What is your favorite Unique, legendary, Pearlescant, and Seraph(This time can be from missions.)**

**O108: My favorite Unique is the Sandhawk, just awesome. My favorite Legendary is the Unkempt Harold, beast gun. My favorite Pearlescant, since the Sawbar was my first and only, it is that until I found another. My Seraph, like I said, I haven't got one.**

**3) What is your favorite and least favorite boss? (Can be raid boss, game boss, and mini boss.)**

**O108: My favorite boss is the Handsome Sorceror, Why? Because it drops (Spoiler, skip and don't read if you don't want t know.) all the legendary guns that the Warrior drops way easier. Atleast it does for me, I don't know about you. My least favorite is the Raid boss Master Gee( I fucking hate this asshole), it hard as hell in my opinion. If you had an easy time, good for you. But I hate fighting him. Okay, last and final question for this chapter.**

**4) What is your favorite DLC?**

**O108: Torgue's Campaign of Carnage, it is my favorite. Not only can you get legendary Torgue guns(Of course you have to get them by getting Torgue coins.) But it is funny to listen to Torgue yell, it's hilarious. Okay, I'm done.**

**I hope you enjoy, until next time. Review, PM, etc. Omega108 out!**

**KTV: One thing I shoulda made clear is that I can't really beta-read 11K-word chapters, because there's way too many shit to work on. But, I did my best. [my shitty best.]**

**O108: Ah it's okay, thanks. Until next time everyone.**


End file.
